A Pirate's Life for me?
by Miracle Jane
Summary: Julie Stone is a girl who lives in the modern world. After making a wish on a certain star, she finds herself in Neverland, where dreams come true. But she doesn't have the real take on things, and she doesn't know the truth about Captain James Hook. Will she trust Peter, who's eyes are so dreamy and, wait what? Or will she trust Hook, and be a fearless part of the crew?
1. Wishes Come True

**Wishes Come true**

Crying soothes some people. It helps their emotions pour out in the form of hot tears so they don't yell at people or scream or hit or decide to run away. On of those people was Julie.

She lay on her bed, crying until her pillow was soaked with tears, and then she turned over the pillow and continued crying. Her mother and father had both been up to the room, but both of them had only succeeded in making her cry more. After both sides of the pillow were wet, she threw the pillow off the bed and cried on the mattress. And when that was soaked, she moved to the window seat with its own built-in-pillows. Then she walked to her desk, grabbed ten tissues, and wiped her eyes with them. In her haste to get the tissues, she knocked down an official piece of paper with bold lettering. She picked it up, resisting the urge to throw it away, and returned it to her desk. Then she walked back to the window seat and opened up the window, sitting on the seat and looking at the stars twinkling above her. She saw a star she had never seen before. It was the second to the right.

_The second star to the right, shines in the night for you._

_To tell you that the dreams you plan, really can come true. _

_The second star to the right, shines with a light that's rare. _

_And if it's Neverland you need, its light will lead you there. _

It twinkled perfectly, almost calling to Julie to jump to it and solve all of her problems. She looked over to the book lying on her bed; The Real Story of Neverland, by a man names James. She had read it at least five times. It was supposed to be the sequel to Peter And Wendy, by J.M. Barrie, except it was written by a different author. She hadn't read Peter and Wendy, but it was supposed to be a good one. Of course, her mother would never approve. She almost growled when she thought of her mother. That's why she was in her room in the first place; a fight with her mother. About being a novelist. It was Julie's dream to write down her life in an adventure story, but her mother didn't approve. 'There is nothing so difficult to marry as a novelist,' she says. 'You have to look charming and fit the part; no man likes a long book to read when he's looking for a wife,' she says. 'Stupid,' that's what _I_ say, thought Julie.

She looked at the star, twinkling brightly, and did something she never thought she's do, she wished on a star.

_Twinkle twinkle, little star, so I'll know where you are._

_Gleaming in the skies above, lead me to the land I dream of._

She saw the star and wished beyond anything that she would be able to go to the place described in her book; Neverland.

_And when our journey is through, each time we say,_

"Goodnight." And she closed the window and crawled into bed, leaving the star twinkling outside.

_I'll thank the little star that shines, second, from the right!_


	2. A pirate's life for me

**A pirate's life for me**

She woke up on cold, hard ground and knew immediately that it wasn't her bed. She opened her eyes to see an old plump man with a graying mustache and beard staring at her. He pushed his little round glasses up his nose and adjusted his red beanie on top of his head. His too big blue and white striped shirt and worn brown trousers made him look like a sailor that had been lost at sea for many days. He helped her to her feet, escorting her to a door right next to them with a big plaque on it reading _Captain's Quarters. _He straightened his glasses and his hat, took a deep breath, smiled nervously at Julie, and stepped into the room.

It was apparent the person who used the room was very rich. There was a red carpet right in front of the door, and the desk was wood with gold paint, pure gold paint. The bedposts were made of pure gold, and the room had its own adjoining bathroom. Sitting in a chair next to a window facing them was the man who obviously owned the room; you could tell from his clothing. His coat was red with gold buttons and lace around the sleeves and neckline. A ruby-studded sword hung from his belt, which was red and gold and hung on a strap that ran across his chest. His hat was red and gold with red and black feathers pouring out of it. His jet-black hair and forget-me-not-blue eyes were petrifying. But the thing that made her realize who he was stood out from everything else on his body; his right hand, or rather, what was in place of it. His right hand was actually an iron hook, that looked sharp enough to rip right through a person's chest. She knew at once who he was; Captain James Hook, the author of her book. And he was looking right at her with a creepy look in his eye.

"Hello, darling. Make yourself at home." He gestured to the seat at his desk with his hand, not tearing his eyes away from her. The man beside her nodded vigorously, urging her forward into the seat. He stood beside her at the desk before The Captain waved him forward. "I am Captain James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Rodger." Julie nodded. "I know." He looked confused, but also interested. "Excuse me, dear?" She slumped against the back of her chair and focused on his chin, making sure not to have eye contact with the scariest man in the fantasy world. "I have your book, sir." He didn't move, just continued to look confused. "My book?" She nodded. "The Real Story of Neverland, written by James, you. I have it. I've read it. Five times." He looked impressed, turning to the older man. "She read my book, Smee, she read my book!" Then he turned to her. "You are a very well-educated young lady, Miss..."

"Stone. Julie Stone."

"...Stone. Not many people, even here, have even heard of that book, let alone read it! Is it typed up?" She shook her head. "No, it's handwritten." He nodded. "Wasn't published, aye?" She shook her head. "No, it wasn't." He looked at the man, Smee, then back to her. "Miss Stone, do you know much about the life of a pirate?" She nodded, ready to spill on information she had on the subject. "Yes, I have papers and papers, and they were all memorized. They're at home, though." He nodded thoughtfully. "Miss Stone, what would you say if I offered you a place in my crew?" She looked at him excitedly. "That would be the best thing that would have ever happened to me in my life!" He smiled, patting Smee on the back excitedly. "Well, Miss Stone, welcome to the crew!" She smiled, amazed. "Really?" He nodded, leaping to his feet and striding to her, helping her to her feet. "By the way, this is Mr. Smee, my first mate." She smiled at him, and he nodded to show he saw her gesture of warmth. "What do I call you, sir?" He laughed. "None of this 'sir' business. You can call me 'Captain,' and only 'Captain,' unless I saw otherwise." She nodded. "Yes, Captain." He smiled, walking them out the door and onto the deck.

There were men everywhere on deck; the mast, the floorboards, the deck above the _Captain's Quarters,_ everywhere. When Captain yelled at them to get their attention, they sprang to where he was standing, standing tall and at attention. "This, is Miss Julie Stone!" She smiled at them all. They nodded politely. "She is to be the newest member of the crew!" Many smiles and shocked faces, probably because she was a girl. "If anyone disrespects her, they will face the same punishment one would face if he disrespects me!" He held up his hook menacingly. Julie saw most of the men shudder. She saw a boy around her age trembling with fear. "Mr. Jones!" The boy stepped forward. He had light blond hair, almost yellow, and was dressed in a loose white shirt and brown trousers with a black leather belt that held a small dagger to his side. A coil of rope was also tied to his waist, and a brown leather vest added color, as did an old yellow coat and a matching sailor's hat. He had a chain hung around his neck, with a small key attached. "Miss Stone, this is Mr. Avery Jones. He will be your helping hand above and below deck. He has your best interests at heart." Julie nodded. So did Avery. He waved. She smiled. Captain nodded and the crew spread out to do their chores. Captain had them follow him to a room right next to his. Julie recognized it as the door she had woken up leaned against. "This, Miss Stone, will be your living quarters." He smiled, opening the door.

Julie gasped. The room was almost as elegantly decorated as the _Captain's Quarters, _but there wasn't any gold, just wood. The carpets were red, and the desk and window each had perfectly cushioned seats, and the attached bathroom had a toilet, a sink, and a bathtub inside, as well as a door that locks from the inside. The main door also had a lock from the inside, and Captain quickly addressed that. "Miss Stone, I would appreciate it if you only left the door locked when sleeping, and not even then if you can avoid it. I might need to come in here to address an alarm or something as such, and I would appreciate it if I didn't need to knock down the door to do so. The other crew members' quarters don't even have locks, for that reason." She nodded. "Yes, Captain." He nodded gratefully, walking out the door. Avery stayed. "So, you're the new member of the crew." She nodded. "Yeah. I'm Julie."

"I heard."

"I'm Avery."

"I heard."

"Do you know anything about being a pirate?" She shrugged. "I took fencing classes back in London." He grinned. "That's wonderful! Anything else?" She paused, thinking. "Um...I've read a few books on the life of a pirate captain, but that won't help me much, will it?" He shook his head. "Nope, I don't think it will." She shrugged. "I must confess it; that's all there is." He shrugged. "That's okay. When I was a brand new member of the crew I knew nothing, not even fencing, about pirates! But Captain helped me, and now I'm one of the best there is!" She smiled. "Well, I'm looking forward to it." He grinned. "Me as well."

"So, how did you come by here?" He shrugged. "I was one of the Lost Boys; pretty much a slave for the Pan. I wasn't happy, so when the pirates stormed The Hideout, I asked if I could join. They accepted, and now look at me!" Julie looked at him, confused. "What's the Pan?" He looked frightened, but not at her. There was something behind her, in the doorway, that he was afraid of. She turned and came face-to-face with the captain. "We don't speak of the Pan, Miss Stone. The Pan is the one who did this to me." He held up his hook. "The Pan will never hesitate to humiliate me. Any crew member even speaking of the Pan will be a crew member of the heavens!" He turned on his coat and stalked away, slamming the door behind him. Julie looked at Avery. "Never mind."

Julie set down the rope she had been working on for the past half an hour, rubbing her sore palms and wrists gingerly. She looked down at the knots, trying to remember who to do the sailor's knot again. When she did, she completed the knot, finishing the fifteenth knot on that rope. She was tying together pieces of rope with knots so Avery could replace the rigging, which was fraying badly. Speak of the devil as he climbed up beside her in the crow's nest. "So, are you done yet?" She shook her head. "One more knot." He quickly tied the knot and climbed down with it towards Smee, who was going to tell Avery where to replace the rigging by pointing. They quickly got to work, and Julie climbed down onto the deck. She was by now used to the gentle rocking of the boat, and could easily run aboard deck when needed. She had also learned to fight on deck by none other than the Captain himself, so she was very good. "Miss Stone!" Speak of the devil again, there he was walking towards her briskly. "Yes, Captain?" He took a deep breath, then spoke; "As you know, the trees have begun to frost over and the water is freeing." She nodded. "And the flowers are dying and the leaves and bushes are too." She nodded again. "Well, I have reason to believe that this is the Pan's doing." She looked at him, confused. How could the Pan change the seasons. Captain must have read her thoughts, because he addressed this. "He is tied to the island, so it changes with his emotions." She nodded. "Well, he must be scared or upset, because if he was happy and jolly it would be summertime." She nodded. "So we'll take this time to plan the perfect way to get my revenge for my hand." She nodded. "And I want you to be inside of everything." She almost gasped, but held her tongue. "Thank you, Captain! This is a great honor..." He waved her off. "I know it is, and so you must meet me in my quarters when the sun is just beginning to set. I don't know how long this winter will last, but I hope it'll give us enough time to plan and prepare." She nodded. "I'll see you then." He strode away, leaving Julie absolutely puzzled as to why he would let her join in the planning.

The sun was just setting when Julie pushed open the door of the _Captain's Quarters._ She found Captain there, as well as Smee and Avery. Captain spoke first. "I am guessing you both have been wondering why you were asked to be in this plan." Avery and Julie both nodded. "You're no doubt wondering why I picked children instead of adult pirates to help me with this." They nodded again. "Well, the answer is simple. Mr. Smee?" Smee stood, walked to the Captain's desk, and pulled out a piece of paper and held it up so the back was facing them. "This, is the Pan"

The picture was not of a man, as Julie had thought, but of a boy, maybe twelve or thirteen, her age, with golden locks and deep blue eyes. His figure was clothed in skeleton leaves that strapped across his bare chest, leaving his stomach bare as well, and made a pair of long pants for him at the bottom. A knife was hooked onto his strap, as was a pair of pipes. His eyes held a joyful innocence, but, like Captain said, the innocence could be used while mocking someone. Avery was the first to speak; "that's the Pan?" Smee nodded. Captain spoke next; "We have asked you to help us because of the Pan's age; you might be able to think of perfect hiding spots for the Hideout, and Mr. Jones was a Lost Brat, so he might be able to tell us where the last one was." Avery nodded, and Julie did too. _If you want to catch a child, send a child._ Captain spread a large map onto the table. It was of Neverland. There were long lines and red x's on it, as well as a few circles and question marks. "Mr. Jones, please point where the last one was." Avery pointed to an X that was inside a circle that had the words 'picked up Mr. Jones' next to it. "Oh, yes. Sorry. Forgot I had marked it down. So, Miss Stone, would you give us some pointers on the best parts for a hideout?" She paused, thinking. Then she pointed to a blank part of the map, by the Indian encampment. "There's a lot of space here, and the natives will give them protection." Captain nodded. Then Julie pointed to a deep part of the woods, where the brush was really thick. "The brush is really thick here, and there might be a clearing or something where you could have a hideout." She scanned the map. Then she pointed to another spot where there were lots of circles and x's around, but the spot she pointed to was bare. "There's lots of berry bushes here, and the mermaids are close by, so they will have information 24/7." Captain nodded, standing, walking to the door, and opening it. "Thank you, but we must get to bed, as do you." They nodded, walking out the door and to their own quarters. Julie quickly fell asleep.


	3. The Pan

**The Pan**

Julie felt the dinghy rock on the small waves. She stayed nestled between Avery and Bones, and she leaned closer to the pirate that had _two_ eyes _and_ _two_ legs. Avery didn't seem to notice. Julie looked out at the island. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, even in the middle of winter! The frost and snow covered the trees, bushes, plants, and flowers in a beautiful white blanket. Avery seemed amazed by the beauty of it too. They headed to the first spot Julie had picked out; the area by the Indian encampment. Nothing. Then the clearing in the densest part of the woods. Nothing. In the third spot, by the mermaids, they found a hollow tree, much like the last one, Avery said. There was a door in it, but it turned out it was just a closet full of berries! Captain was getting angrier by the second and it was clear that if they didn't find the hideout, someone was going to die. So Avery and Julie let the captain rest while they looked around. "I was certain it was here," Julie muttered, searching the bushes for any hidden levers or something like that. "I know, I was so sure too," Avery said as he looked at every tree for levers and doors. "The Captain is going to kill us," Julie groaned. Avery nodded, standing up and walking toward him before falling down a chute.

"Avery! Avery!" Julie looked, shocked, at the chute that her friend had fallen into. She heard scuffling behind her and turned to see the Captain, Smee, Bones, and Sharky all running towards her. "What's the matter, Miss Stone?" asked the captain. "Avery fell down this chute." The Captain looked both worried and excited. "He found it! Miss Stone, if you will..." he gestured to the chute, "we'll provide you with means of coming back up, of course, but you and Mr. Jones are the only ones able to fit through that hole, other than the Pan and the Lost Brats." Julie nodded, slipping down the chute and sliding all the way down.

She flopped onto worn brown pillows in a room full of boys. Okay, not full of them, there were only seven. Seven boys not looking at her because they were looking at Avery, who was tied to a wooden post. He noticed her and almost blew her cover by waving her over, but she hushed him with a look and she stayed invisible to the boys. She crept closer and closer until she was almost right behind the boys. But she didn't realize where she was going, and she tripped on a stray sword that was lying on the ground. She fell into the boy right in front of her, sending him falling into the one next to him, and him into the on in front of him, and so on until all seven boys were sprawled on the floor by Julie. Then they scrambled to their feet, tying her right next to Avery, who gave her a playful glare. "Had to get caught," he muttered. "Yeah," she whispered. The boys stood right in front of them, and two crept forward, placing blindfolds over their eyes. Julie knew one was on Avery's eyes because 1. There were two, and 2. He struggled against her and yelled "Get off, keep these bloody boys away from me!" Once they were blindfolded, she heard the boys scuffling off. About an hour later she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Julie heard a grunting sound, and someone hitting someone else. She felt Avery beside her, but she couldn't see a thing. Why was it so dark? And why was Avery in her cabin? And what was that noise that she heard yet again? Then she remembered that she wasn't in her cabin on the _Jolly Rodger._ She was in the hideout of the Lost Boys! Then she had a crazy thought; what if that sound was Captain fighting the boys so he could rescue her and Avery? She felt a hand grasp the blindfold, and the hand pulled it off. She looked up, fully expecting to see her captain. Instead she saw a boy. The same boy she had seen in the picture Smee had shown her and Avery on the ship. And he was looking at her like he was going to kill her. Then he didn't His eyes softened and he smiled warmly, grabbing his dagger and cutting the ropes she was tied with, but leaving Avery tied. She saw her chance and took it; as soon as he put his dagger back, she kicked out with her legs and grabbed his dagger, cutting the roped Avery was tied with and removing his blindfold. They both started running.

They climbed a flight of stairs and opened a door and emerged right behind Captain and the others. They all turned when Avery called, and they started running, but not before Captain made a mental note of where the Hideout was, towards the dinghy. They got in and Smee started rowing. They made it to the ship just as the sun went down. They retired to their separate quarters and Julie fell into another dreamless sleep.


	4. Picking sides

**Picking sides**

The smoke bombs were in place. So was the real bomb. Julie was ready to tumble down the chute, and Captain was counting down on his fingers. Five...Four... Julie looked at Avery, who nodded encouragingly. Three...Two... Julie made sure Bones and Sharky had the rope and gags. They did. One! Julie slid down the chute. She landed on the pillows, and the boys were on her in an instant!

She heard a crow and a loud, "Roll Call!" and the boys were off her and into a sloppy line, yelling their names.

"Nibs!"

"Cubby!"

"The Twins!"

"Slightly!"

"Curly!"

"Tootles!" The Pan pushed past them to her. She noticed he was holding his stomach. She'd forgotten about her kicking him the day before. She would have to use that. He looked at her with those honey-colored eyes and she almost felt bad about what she was about to do. So she looked at him, taking a mental picture, and whispered, "I'm so sorry." He didn't have time to be confused, because the next thing he knew, Julie had yelled, "Aye, aye!" And the smoke bombs went off, giving her a perfect opportunity to run out the door behind him and right into Avery. "Did it go okay?" She nodded. Then they both heard a, "get away!" and as they ran, they heard the explosion behind them, knocking them off their feet. All the pirates that had showed up ran into the tree, coming out with the Lost Boys in tow. Smee came back out with the Pan, and Julie saw the hurt in his eyes. Captain did as well, but he decided to leave it, and settled with a cold laugh. The Pan gave him a look of pure loathing, but Julie could see behind the mask. "Take them to the ship!" As the Pan walked past her, she almost wanted to do something. But she didn't.

Julie tried to hide in her quarters, but Captain and Smee had lots of work for her to do, and most of it involved being on deck by the mast. By the Pan and the Lost Boys. Avery was also forced to work by the Pan, and he expressed his anger about it to Julie. "I can't do this anymore! Every time I see him, I only see his face when I left him," Avery whispered to Julie while they were working on tying knots in the crow's nest. "I know how you feel. All I think about is how hurt he looked," Julie muttered. Then she heard Smee yell, "Miss Stone! Mr. Jones! The Captain would like to see you in his quarters!" They nodded, climbing down the ladder and rushing past the mast and into the _Captain's Quarters._

"I need to know how you're doing. I've seen you're not very pleased about the arrangements with the jobs. Would you like to say anything?" Avery stepped forward tentatively. "Well, I'm, um... not very happy about it because...when I walk past them, I think of my old life. And I swore to myself I would never remember my old life again. So...um...yeah." Captain nodded. But before he could speak, they all heard an angry yell, followed by a smack and a muffled grunt. Then they heard the Lost Boys yelling. They rushed to the deck, and Captain asked Bones what happened.

"Sorry, Captain. We didn't mean to disturb you're meetin', but Bill Jukes was walking past the prisoners, and they started yelling insults at his retreating back. So he came up to Pan and he spit on his new coat, Captain, and so Jukes smacked Pan, and the boys started yelling. That's all." Captain nodded, walking to the Pan and holding his hook up to his chin. "You disrespect my crew members, boy, and this hook will get a meeting with your insides." The Pan looked unfazed, and Captain moved out of the way and back into his quarters, but not before whispering to Avery, "I apologize, Mr. Jones. You will be moved below deck." Avery nodded, and Captain stalked back to his quarters.

Julie was sick after that. The only visitor she had was Smee, who checked on her every so often. After the fifth day of her sickness, the Captain walked into her quarters. "Are you alright, Miss Stone?" She shook her head. Everyone on board the Jolly Rodger knew about her terrible headache and burning fever. "Miss Stone, we're going to have our lovely visitors walk the plank tomorrow, and I would love it if you could attend. She shook her head. The last thing she needed when she was sick was to see eight boys drown. He nodded understandingly and walked out, closing the door behind him.

That night, she snuck out of her quarters and to the mast, where the prisoners lay sleeping. When she saw the Pan awake, she almost turned back, but he saw her before she could. "What are you doing here?" She put a finger to her lips as she crept closer, feeling kind of dumb for being caught by the Pan. "I am so sorry about this." He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I can't number how many times I've been tied to this mast." She looked over at Noodler, who was supposed to be guarding the prisoners, but had fallen asleep. Then she turned back to the Pan. "Listen, I have to ask you something." He nodded. "I have to know the truth about this." He nodded again. His honey-colored eyes almost made her forget her question, but she focused on his nose instead. "Did you really cut off Captain's hand and feed it to a crocodile?" He nodded proudly. "Oh. Okay then." She turned to go, but he whispered, "Wait, was that all? And why did you ask that?" She turned back to him. "No, that wasn't all. I have one more."

"Let's hear it."

"Did you really rally all the Natives and the fairies against the pirates?" He shook his head. "And did you sink his ship just for fun?" He shook his head again. "And did you kill an innocent little girl because she said she didn't believe in fairies?" He looked outraged. Julie could tell he had to try hard to keep his voice low as he replied, "No way! I have more respect than that!" She nodded. "That's all."

"So, why did you ask those things?" She still didn't look at his eyes, afraid she would forget her reason. "That's the reasons Captain told me to get me to do what I did that day." He nodded. "The day this happened?" She looked at his eyes and forgot how to speak. So she just nodded. "Oh, okay." Then he looked at her, thinking. "How did you get here? The mermaids never told me about you." She shrugged. "I wished on a star to come here, and I did."

"And you ended up with the pirates instead of me?" She shook her head. "No, I wanted to be a pirate." When he looked angry, she explained; "I didn't know about you when I read about Neverland. I had only read one book, and the book was written by Captain, so I thought there were only pirates here." He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Julie Ray Stone." He began, "I'm..."

"I know who you are. You're the Pan." He looked confused. "The Pan? No. I am Peter Pan." She nodded. "Well, Peter Pan, you're going to be walking off a plank tomorrow." He looked confused on why this was a problem. "And I'm guessing you'll be tied to an anchor." He groaned. "Snap." He looked at her longingly before speaking. "Julie, I need your help. Do you have a knife?" She nodded, pulling it out of her boot. "Okay, can you cut the ropes?" She shook her head, a look of panic spreading across her face. "Captain would kill me! I'd be bait for the sharks!" His face lit up as though he had a brilliant idea. "Come with us. Please." She nodded without hesitation. It was better than anything else she'd have to do in her lifetime if they'd found out what she'd done. She cut the ropes, waking up the boys. When they felt the ropes fall, they started yelling, probably thinking they were going to have to walk the plank, but Julie and Peter covered a mouth with each hand and they fell silent. "We have to go. Now." Julie and the boys nodded, and Peter pointed to a rowboat that was ready to be lowered into the water. The boys got to work on it, and they were soon in the water, ready for his orders. Peter nodded, and they started rowing toward the shore. Peter turned to her. "Do you have anything you'd like to bring?" She nodded, rushing for her quarters and grabbing her backpack and slinging it onto her back before running back to Peter. "Ready." And he lifted her up, flying after the Lost Boys with her dangling from his arms!

**AN: Thank you to my followers and people who ****favorited, as well as the people who just read the chapter. Please review! I will be having Julie and Peter, and maybe Hook, if I can get him to behave, talk after the chapters, so look forward to that! Bye!**


	5. Moving and Mermaids

**Moving and Mermaids**

A crow. Then a few yells of triumph. Then a slightly more high-pitched crow. And all the Lost Boys, Peter, and Julie all scrambled/flew through holes in the old hollow tree. Peter set Julie down on the old brown pillows and flew up to the ceiling to address the boys. "All-right! Grab your things, necessities first, then the other stuff! We're mo-o-oving out!" He crowed again, and the boys started rushing around the hideout, grabbing weapons, clothes, and bedding. Julie walked up to the flying boy with her hands on her hips. "And what should I pack, Peter?" He shrugged, a twinkle in his eye. He flew down to her level and started whispering in her ear; "On my bed, under the pillow, there's a pair of pipes. Fetch them for me." She nodded, walking over to the bed and lifting up the old brown pillow. The case was coated with dust and dirt that she had to cough to get out of her throat. She reached out for the pipes, but a small hand grabbed her by the wrist. It was Tootles. He shook his head and whispered, "only Peter touches the pipes."

"But he told me to fetch them for him." He shook his head again. "Only Peter touches the pipes." She shook him off, grabbing the pair of pipes and placing the pillow back on the bed. She walked over to Peter, placing the pipes in his hand. He bowed, much like a gentleman, and replied, "Thank you very much. You just saved me a trip." She attempted a curtsy, but she only succeeded in popping both her knees. She quickly moved off to help the Lost Boys collect their things.

They left twenty minutes later, packed heavily with their things. Peter flew beside her in front, leading the way and talking to her at the same time. "Thankfully for your feet, we had an emergency spot picked out just in case Hook tried anything. It's just up here." He pointed to the left, where a small cave stood. Julie realized that it was right underneath the Indian encampment, where the save could be quite big and just hidden inside the hill. She was right; just as they stepped inside, it looked like a normal, small cave, but as soon as they walked in further, she realized it was reasonably bigger than the old hideout, with two bedrooms, many hammocks, tables, and chairs and closets. The boys quickly ran to the hammocks, stuffing their stuff into shelves underneath their individual hammocks, and laying down, ready to sleep away the night. Julie and Peter each chose a bedroom, after Peter giving the boys and her permission to sleep late into the afternoon the nest day.

The next day, Peter woke them all up early with a loud crow. After Julie complained about this loudly, he explained it was not almost dinner time, but Julie could see the sun barely just rising. She tried to explain this, but Peter just shrugged her off, laughing and saying he was never wrong. They ran around the island all day, singing, laughing, and boasting about their adventures. Peter had the most to tell, probably because he had been on the island longest. Julie caught on quickly, noticing they all traveled in an order; Peter first, flying ahead, than Slightly, then Nibs, then the Twins. Than Cubby, Curly, than Tootles, than Julie. But Peter soon noticed that she was last, and he asked her to go along with him in front, right before Slightly.

The next day they went to the mermaid lagoon, just Peter and Julie. The water was dark and untouched. When they had been crouching at the water's edge for around two minutes, Julie noticed a slight disturbance in the water ahead of them. A few dozen heads were lifted out of the water, but it was far away enough that Julie couldn't make out details. "Ow! How sweet!" She noticed the look Peter gave her and lowered her voice. "Are mermaids not sweet." He leaned closer, whispering, very seriously; "they'll sweetly drown you if you get too close." Julie decided they weren't sweet.

One surfaced, peeking her head out of the water. Soon, a dozen or more were conversing with Peter, via clicks, hisses, and whistles. One lone mermaid caught Julie's eye. Even without the warning, she would have known the mermaid was dangerous. It was not the beautiful girl in a seashell bra that spent all her time braiding her hair on a rock. This was a dark, scaly mermaid with dark brown hair that was a soppy mop on her head. She smiled sweetly and Julie saw fangs. The mermaid reached out a hand to the girl, beckoning her closer to the water with a scaly hand. Julie nodded politely, backing off slightly. The mermaid frowned, beckoning Julie to the water again. When Julie refused again, the mermaid launched herself out of the water, grasping onto her arm and yanking her toward the water! Julie tried to resist, but the mermaid was too strong, and she felt herself being dragged under the dark, murky surface. She felt her arms being pinned to her sides and saw six other mermaids coming to join her attacker. The mermaids dragged her deeper, and Julie swore she heard cold, wicked laughs reaching her ears in the water. The last thing she saw was the mermaids hands pushing her farther, farther, farther...

Julie felt something push her chest and grabbed for her dagger, holding it against the pirate's throat. Whoever dared awake her in her own quarters was going to pay, especially by awaking her in this manner! But the pirate didn't speak; just looked at her. And then the the fuzzy lines became not so fuzzy and the not so fuzzy lines became perfectly clear until she hastily tucked her dagger back inside her pouch on her belt and looked sheepishly at Peter Pan. He helped her into a sitting position, than helped her stand. She was wavering and unsteady on her feet, but Peter kept his arm around her waist, holding her up.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "Are you really okay?" She nodded again, but decided she'd better tell the truth fully. "I'm fine, but I thought I was a goner. What happened?" He looked kind of smug. "I saved you."

"You?" He made a face of mock hurt. "What, did you think I'd just let you drown like that? I'm not a pirate."

"Sorry, that's not what I meant. I was hoping you would tell me how, exactly, you saved me from seven mermaids in the lake." He shrugged. "I jumped in. I grabbed you. I swam away with you. Dragged you to shore. The mermaids didn't follow." Then his face clouded over slightly, giving ground to rage about something unknown to Julie. "How did you get in anyways? I just heard a splash, looked over, and you were gone!" Julie relayed her story, ending with blacking out. He picked her up, bridal-style and carried her towards the hideout, flying quickly above the treetops.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, and hope you didn't want to strangle me when Julie fell in.**

**Julie: Yeah, why did you do that? If it wasn't for Peter,**

**Peter: If it wasn't for me *shows muscles* you would have drowned.**

**Julie: Yeah, whatever. **

**Me: Can you guys please shut up! So yeah, review, favorite, and follow, and, as always, enjoy the next chapter!**


	6. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**Hook's P.O.V**

Captain James Hook marched back and forth across his cabin's hardwood floor angrily. He heard a knock on the door, but continued pacing, barking a loud, "come in!" Mr. Smee scurried into the room, balancing a large, metal tray in his hands. "Captain, the crew has informed me of a sighting of Pan..." Hook snorted angrily, still not breaking his pacing. "I don't care about Pan, you idiot! I don't even care about how he escaped, especially since Noodler was on guard! All I care about is that blasted girl!" Smee set the tray down on his desk, pushing his round little glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "But Captain, it's about the girl. She's been sighted..." Hook turned to him, angrily, walking toward the door and yelling, "So take me to her, you blasted wart!"

"See, Captain, there she is," Bill Jukes stepped aside so Hook could look through the spyglass attached to the side of the ship. Sure enough, there she was, clutched in Pan's arms, flying around, laughing hysterically. Hook frowned. "That miserable brat has wiped her mind! Otherwise she'd come swimming back to us! We've got to go rescue her!" The crew looked confused, but they all started scrambling for weapons, rope, and gags, and loading the rowboats and lowering them down. When all six were in the water, five for the pirates and the last for any additional passengers they might have along the way, they started rowing to the island.

**Julie's P.O.V**

Julie felt Peter's hands clasped around her waist securely as he lifted her up into the blue sky. They passed a long, white, fluffy, cotton-candy cloud and landed on another one, looking around at the perfect island below them. The wind wasn't blowing to hard, the sun wasn't shining too bright, the pirate ship was staying very far away, and the dinghy boats that were growing ever so closer to the island were...wait, what? Julie looked down just as Peter took a sharp intake of breath, and she knew he had noticed them too. She counted six boats, pirates crammed into each, and when Peter handed her is spyglass, she noticed the final one was crammed not with pirates, but with rope and gags. They were heading right toward Hangman Jr.'s tree! Peter chuckled and she turned around to see him smiling. "Idiots think we're that stupid. They're heading right for the wrong place!" Julie nodded, but she was still worried. The Lost Boys had went hunting near the old hollow tree, and the pirates were headed right for there. "Peter, the Boys!" He nodded, a worried expression on his usually cheerful face, and picked her up and started flying toward the tree.

Julie heard the voices and knew they were too late. She peeked into the clearing and saw the boys. She walked right into the clearing, and she almost got shot with an arrow. Thankfully, Tootles had bad aim when his eyes were covered by an overhanging branch with many big leaves, so she wasn't hurt. Peter flew into the clearing. "Alright, boys, we gotta get back to the hideout before..." Branches crackled. A cursing voice was heard and a quiet, "Sorry, Captain," from Smee was also heard. Peter pushed the Lost Boys in the direction they were supposed to be headed and flew into the old hideout. Julie climbed up a tree, just in case Peter took a little bit getting whatever he needed. Peter arrived with a sword for her to use and took out his dagger, grinning, just as the pirates entered the clearing. There seemed to be the whole crew trampling that grass and searching those bushes. Hook glanced right at them, but he apparently didn't see them. After about five minutes more of failed searching, they walked out of the clearing, back toward the beach. When they could no longer hear the sounds of cursing pirates and cracking leaves, they got down from the tree. "Do you wanna walk?" She nodded, but when Peter started to lower, she waved him off, holding up her sword hand. "You scout ahead, and I'll make sure they're gone. I'll probably scream if they come back, so don't get too far ahead of me." He nodded and started flying ahead, but Julie could still see him. Soon, though, they came to a thick patch of trees and she lost sight of him.

The patch of trees was almost creepy, but Julie knew the pirates had gone back to the beach. She heard a bush crack and gripped her sword tighter, but she dismissed it as an animal, like a deer or wild pig. Her pirate clothes didn't offer much warmth, so she was shivering after a few minutes. Another crack, closer now. She turned quickly, gripping her sword tighter still, but quickly turned around after she didn't see anything. Another crack, and she thought about calling for Peter, but she imagined how loudly he'd laugh at her when he found out there wasn't anything, and quickly dismissed the idea. Another crack, closer still, and she was certain something, or someone, was trailing. her. "Come on out," she called, her voice barely a whisper. Another crack, and she gripped her sword so tightly she was sure her knuckles were white, but she didn't want to avert her gaze from the undergrowth, so she wasn't sure. "Come on out!"

"If you insist." Julie gasped, backing up as two pirates and Hook walked out of the trees, but she bumped into three more pirates! "Hello, Miss. Stone," Hook whispered softly, as if she was a small child who was holding a very sharp knife and wondering what to do with it. "Come with us quietly, and we'll help you remember us again." Julie was taken aback. "Excuse me? I remember you fine! I haven't been brain-dead or something!" Then Hook looked confused. "But, you didn't come back after he, after he kidnapped you, why didn't you..."

"He didn't kidnap me! I left of my own free will!"

"But why?"

"Because you were going to kill him, and he didn't do anything to you or anyone else!" Hook held up his hook, enraged, walking quickly to Julie, his pupils turning blood red around the edges. "Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything, why, if this is nothing, than well, what I'm about to do to you know will be equal to slapping you in the face in your book!" He walked closer until Julie could smell the brandy on his breath. She wanted to back away, but the pirates behind her gripped her arms, and the other one walked to the side of her, gripping a gag and coil of rope. "Mr. Bones?" The pirate advanced, closer and closer, and closer, until she heard the pirate behind her raise his hand, and everything went black.

**Hook: Serves her right, that traitor. I mean, she left me on purpose! She's going to pay for that, I swear. That little**

**Me: Hey! Okay! That's quite enough, James. **

**Hook: I'm Hook.**

**Me: Okay, Hook.**

**Peter: Hey, where's Julie?...You! (Lunges at Hook with his dagger drawn)**

**Me: Hey! (Tries to separate them, and succeeding.) That's quite enough, boys!**

**Hook: And men.**

**Me: And men. Now, I guess I'll finish before things get ugly, so, please review, follow, and favorite! And thank you for reading, and tell you friends to read, and stuff, and thank you for all the support I'm getting, I'm making a list of all the people who followed and Favorited, and it's getting pretty long! So make it even longer! Oh, and by the way, I am pausing Deep Sea Stories for a bit so I can just focus on this fanfic! So, don't review with "why is nothing happening on Deep Sea Stories?" So Bye!**


	7. A slap in the face? I wish

**A slap in the face? I wish.**

Julie regained consienceness and realized she was tied to the mast. Jukes was almost snoozing in the corner, but popped back awake every few seconds. The sky was just recovering from the sunrise, and the pink was just disappearing. Captain Hook himself walked out of the _Captain's Quarters _and walked towards her, grinning slightly. She decided on a simple straight face, because anything else would make her burst out laughing. He walked closer, so close that she could tell he had taken a bath and used lavender salts. She almost gagged; it was so strong! He snapped his fingers and pirates began pouring out of every single door on deck. Smee walked closer, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Hook leaned closer still to her, grinning like a madman on steroids. "Any last words, Miss Stone?" Julie continued staring at him defiantly. Hook nodded, turning to the crew. "The traitor has no last words!" A crowd of "boo"s echoed over the deck. Julie kept staring at Hook. He raised his hand, preparing to strike, and cut the ropes with it!

Smee tied her hands and Hook led her to the plank, where she was blindfolded. And she couldn't feel or see anything; not even the wood of the deck because of her black leather pirate boots. Hook pushed her farther to the water, so she could hear the waves crashing against the side of the ship. She heard Hook draw his sword and stepped backward, taking two small steps so she didn't walk right off the edge. She felt the plank wobble; someone, probably Hook, had stomped hard on the wood. She drew a quick breath. Then a longer one. Then, when the plank wobbled strongly and she felt herself slipping, she took a final, deep breath and plunged into the sea!

Julie struggled to fight the waters that were dragging her under. She felt just like when she had been dragged under by the mermaids, except Peter had been there then. She was alone. She had to find her own way up to the surface. But, just like when the mermaids had been her attackers, she was helplessly dragged deeper, deeper, deeper, until she was perfectly sure that the breath she had taken on the plank had been her last. She closed her eyes, letting the water engulf her, willing it to end her, willing, willing...

**Hook's P.O.V**

Hook kept looking over the edge of the deck, still waiting for the crow. He couldn't believe that Pan hadn't saved this one. "Maybe he doesn't care about a pirate," he muttered. Then, turning to his crew, he shouted; "Done! Gone! Over with! DONE WITH THE TRAITOR!" The whole ship exploded in cheers of triumph, and all of them threw their hats. Then, the sound that Hook had expected to hear filled the air. A loud..._crow. _The whole ship went silent and the crew started looking over the sails and sky, trying to find the source of the retched noise. Hook gripped his sword, which he had never put away, even tighter, waiting for the boy to show himself. He did.

Swooping low, almost to the deck, came the annoyingly cheerful boy. But Hook only smiled. Let him be cheerful when he finds out where she's gone, he thought. Pan landed onto the deck, facing Hook. He had a cheerful/grim look on his face and Hook could guess why. "What is it, boy? As you can see, we're in the middle of celebrating." Hook gestured with his hook to the fallen hats on the deck. "Where is she, Hook?" A look of fake confusion filled the pirate captain's face. "Who?"

"Hook, where is she? Really?" Hook's 'confusion' gave way to a very large, very cruel, grin. "I think we both know the answer to that question." He gestured with his sword hand to the sea whipping against the sides of the ship. A look of alarm filled Pan's face, and he practically fell over the side of the deck. Hook grinned even wider, straightening his hat. "Oh, I wouldn't do that. You might not like what you'll find, boy."

**Peter's P.O.V**

Peter kicked his legs even harder, trying to get deeper and deeper in the water than he already was. He hated what the codfish had said right after he jumped overboard. The words were echoing in his head as he sunk and swam deeper and deeper. Then he saw color. Julie's long jet black hair floated slowly in the water as Peter swam closer. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open slightly, letting salt water inside. He grabbed her by the waist, trying to swim with her up to the surface. He tried not to think about what Hook had said.

**Slightly's P.O.V**

"Where are they, Slightly?" Slightly shrugged. He was sitting on the floor in the hideout, trying to keep his nerves under control. Tootles was sitting next to him, the Twins were practicing their sling-shooting, Curly and Cubby were wrestling, and Nibs was cramming chicken into his mouth. Just then, Slightly heard a thump above him, as if someone had landed. He knew who it was. "Peter's back! Peter's back!" All the boys formed a hasty line. Peter flew through the entrance, landing on the sandy floor. Slightly gasped. Julie was in his arms! And she was't moving!

**Julie's P.O.V**

Julie felt something nudge her shoulder. _Maybe it's Death,_ she thought. _Well, I'm not going to prance right in front of him._ Another harder nudge made her rethink. _Fine, _she thought. She opened her eyes. Death wasn't leaning over her, though. It was Peter.

Peter looked relieved when Julie opened her eyes. He hugged her against him, and didn't protest when she coughed salt water all over his back. "Sorry!" He shrugged. "It'll dry." Then he looked stern. "But why didn't you keep up with me?" Julie shook her head. "I did. I was just under the really thick trees, so I couldn't see you." He nodded. "Are you okay?" Julie nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks."

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! The list is getting longer! 6 people are following me, 6 are following A Pirate's Life for me?, 4 have Favorited me, and four have Favorited A Pirate's Life for me?. Thank you guys so much!**

**Peter: By the way, all attention is on me now!**

**Me: What Peter means is that I think I'm going to cancel Deep Sea Stories for now. Sorry, but I have so much I'm doing, but I might start again after this fanfic is over! Again, sorry, but this fanfic really deserves my undivided attention. Don't worry: it's not gone forever; just think of it as postponed! **

**Julie: And don't worry guys, I'm okay!**

**Peter: Thanks to me!**

**Julie: Whatever!**

**Me: Anyway, thank you for Favoriting and following, and please make the list longer! And please review, because it helps me decide if this fanfic is actually worth continuing! Bye, and see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Koxnix

**Koxnix**

Hook paced his cabin, trying to avoid transforming his desk into splinters. A knock on the door, and Smee walked into the room. "What is it now, Smee?" The little man placed the tray he was holding on the desk and proceeded to cut up a large slice of meat with a rusted knife. Then, still trying to cut the meat, Smee replied; "oh, you know. Just the regular old stuff, nothing to burden yourself with..."

"Take me there, Smee! Now!" Smee sighed. "Okay, Captain. Alright." He headed to the door, letting Hook follow close behind, before walking over to Bones, who was holding a spyglass in his hand. Smee took the spyglass and handed it to Hook, who grabbed it and looked in the direction Smee pointed. He saw Pan, flying along, with Miss. Stone dangling from his arms, laughing hysterically. "How many times do I have to kill that girl?" Hook muttered to himself. "This is what you brought me here for, Smee? I've seen this before." He rubbed his temples with the back of his hook. "No, Captain', notice where they're goin'." Hook brought the spyglass back up to his eye, looking ahead of the flying brats. Interesting. "But that can't be right. Only he and the brats know about..." Smee nodded. "I know, but that's where he's takin' her." Hook shook his head, pushing the spyglass back toward Smee. "Send the order, say it's from me. Everyone on deck in five minutes. No, wait. Make it three." Smee nodded, rushing off to deliver the message. Hook smiled, cogs turning rapidly in his brain.

**Julie's P.O.V**

Julie laughed after being tossed and caught yet again by the first ever flying boy. Peter laughed along with her, but then he stopped, looking out toward the open ocean. "What's wrong?" He pointed to the _Jolly Rodger,_ where Hook was standing, back to them, addressing the whole pirate crew. "Not a good sign," Peter whispered. Julie nodded. "Should we check it out?" He shook his head. "No, we'll find out about it sooner or later; probably sooner." Julie nodded again. Then, without warning, Peter dropped her, letting her shriek almost to the trees, and catching her as her boots skimmed the top leaves. "What did you do that for?" He grinned. "You're not thinking about Hook now, are you?" She shook her head, and allowed him to toss and catch her again as they headed to their destination.

"Peter, where are we?" Julie couldn't see through the thick fingers that were covering her eyes. "You'll see. Now step up." Julie did so, feeling her foot land on solid ground. "Two steps forward." Julie took a step and was about to take another when he cried out, "wait, no! No! Only one step!" She could almost hear him grinning. He unveiled her eyes.

Julie gasped. She was standing on a low rock outcropping that was right above a small swimming pool of water that was fed by the biggest, most beautiful waterfall she had ever seen! She heard Peter chuckle. "You like it?" She nodded, at loss for words. "It's wonderful," she said after a minute. She turned to Peter, who had a huge smirk on his face. He whistled, and all the Lost Boys jumped into the pool, making loud splashes and yelling wildly. Peter used Julie's shock as an opportunity, and he pushed her off of the ledge!

She fell, screaming and laughing at the same time, into the 5-foot pool, feeling the crystal clear water wash over her before she surfaced. Peter was hovering right in front of her, laughing along with the Lost Boys. She went under fully, sucking in a mouthful of water, and when she surfaced, she spit it at him in a narrow, thin, precise jet that nailed him right between the eyes! He fell backwards into the water in shock, sending the boys laughing even louder and harder! When he surfaced, he used his hands to send a huge wave of water coming her way! She laughed, splashing him back, until everyone was splashing everyone else to create the biggest splash war ever! To bad good things don't really last.

Julie blinked water droplets out of her eyes, ready to splash Curly back, but received a humongous wave coming right at her. Curly laughed louder. Then Julie noticed the shadows. Sticking out of the holes that served as light for the cave were twenty to thirty large, moving, pirate-shaped shadows. The two shadows missing? Hook's and Smee's! She motioned Curly to be quiet as she tried to find the two missing shadows. She couldn't find them. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, ready to beat the fudge out of the person, but it was just Peter. "What are you doing..." He held his hand over her mouth, muffling her voice and pointed to the shadows with his free hand. "Two are missing." Before Julie could speak, a cackle split through the air and a bone-chilling voice replied; "how observant, my boy. I was actually thinking the same thing."

_Not again,_ Julie thought as she felt the color drain out of her face despite her attempts to stop it. She tried to pinpoint the location of the voice, but she was unable to. Peter still had his hand pressed against her mouth, so she pulled it off, letting it drop into the crystal water at his side. "Where are you, Hook?" He asked bravely. The voice laughed. "I am not Hook, stupid boy. I am not even a pirate."

"But the shadows in the holes..." Julie began, but another laugh cut her off. "Stupid girl, those aren't shadows. Look again." The voice was right; she had imagined the shadows. "But Peter saw them too." A chuckle, but the voice didn't reply. After a long pause, it spoke again. "You children underestimate the gift of knowledge. Where are the Lost Boys?" There weren't any. Peter drew his dagger, and Julie drew her old pirate sword. "Where are they, you pirate filth?" Another disembodied cackle and the boys reappeared as if nothing had happened.

"Don't underestimate me, boy. You either, Miss Stone. I have power you can't even imagine." The natural light in the cavern blinked out, and the waterfall started to emit a blue-ish glow. Then it reset to the way it was before. Julie almost dropped her sword. Then something creaked behind Julie and she felt pressure on her back, as if someone were doing CPR on the wrong side. She gasped as the air was sucked out of her. Peter ran to her, ready to attack her attacker, but there was none, and the pressure lifted. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Fine." Then she addressed the voice. "What and who are you?" Another chuckle that made the hairs on Julie's neck stand up on end. "I am Koxnix; spirit of memory. And I have a very special one today..." Peter doubled over, tears streaming down his face, muttering words Julie couldn't make out. "What did you do to him?" Another laugh, and then Julie knew what the deal was about.

The _Jolly Rodger_ was sailing on the sea around Neverland, and Peter was flying around it; making faces and yelling taunts. Cannonballs flew past him in every direction, but all failed to pierce the flying boy. But then Peter faltered, staring at something Julie couldn't see. His youthful grin turned into a smile of relief and recognition, and he held his arm out for the unseen figure. But he soon drew his hand back, trying to stop the large amount of blood spilling from a gash along it. The screen fizzled out to black and disappeared. She looked at Peter; who was still crying. Then, with another cackle and a sound like a cannon shot, the voice disappeared, and Julie was left to ponder the image she had seen.

**AN: I know, so mysterious, and it shows a side of Peter that most don't know: vulnerable. And I'm sorry that this chapter was a little late; my laptop died and my brother was hogging the desktop I'm on right now. I will try to get the next chapter out whenever I can, and Peter's to...busy being... 'brave' to close this up, so Julie's gonna do it. Julie?**

**Julie: Right. Please, favorite, follow, like, and review. Please make the list even longer! And, when you are getting ready to read the next chapter, remember to bring your love of reading with you! Remember; review! And thanks so much for the people who already have! (DreamBubbles, thank you sooooo much!) Goodbye!**


	9. Remembering

**Remembering**

"What's going on?" Julie leaned over, trying to make Peter look at her. He shook his head. He had wiped the tears from his eyes, but Julie couldn't forget them. "Who was it, Peter?" He lay on the bed, shaking his head harder. Julie felt something pull on her sleeve. She looked down. It was Tootles. He walked over to the main room, and showed her a crack in the cave wall. Lying in the crack was a small, leather, book. Tootles walked away, leaving Julie alone. She reached out for it and opened to the first page;

_Summer said this book will help me, probably so I don't take out my anger on the boys or her. Yes, I am writing in a book; Summer taught me how to read and write. She said I can't do this if I can't write or read the words I'm writing. But it doesn't matter what Summer thinks or says anymore; she's gone. I don't mean dead, of course, I mean gone so she can never come back here again. She's a pirate. I was flying around the ship, torturing the Codfish, when she flew toward me. I let go of my guard and reached out my hand. She cut me and was ready to swing again. We fought. I flew away after a while, ignoring the Codfish's yells of "you're such a coward!" I can't believe she's a pirate. She's grown too; she was so much bigger than when I dropped her off back in London. _

_Again, more writing. I'm going to have to stop this before one of the boys finds out about it. Tootles has already found out, but he won't tell. He already knows why I write in here. Summer left Neverland. She flew off with a pirate by the name of Ray Stone. Now I suppose her name will be Summer Stone. She'll have a child; I'm sure, and she's already told me what it will be. She told me when she first got here that if it's a boy, it will be Peter, and if it's a girl, it will be Julie; Julie Ray Stone. _

Julie dropped the book, a hand clasped over her mouth. She shook her head in disbelief. She looked in the crack some more and found a piece of loose paper shoved in a crack. She pulled it out and read:

_Wendy: Left and grew up_

_Jane: Left and grew up_

_Margaret: Left and grew up_

_Moira: Left and grew up_

_Summer: Became a pirate, left, and grew up_

Julie shook her head again, picking up the book and putting it back, but leaving the paper in her hand as she studied it. Wendy, Jane, Margaret, Moira. Why did those names seem familiar? She racked her brain until she found it; a memory buried so deep she had thought it lost; Christmas Day, three years ago:

**_Flashback:_**

_Ten-year-old Julie ran down the hall, trying to avoid her cousin, Richard. She bumped into someone and looked up to see great-grandma Margaret. "Sorry," she mumbled. "That's quite alright, dear," Margaret said, sitting down on the lumpy couch. Julie felt someone squeeze her from behind and turned to see Grandma Moira smiling there. Julie hugged her back and Moira went to sit by her mother. Julie sat on her mother's lap and listened to stories about a magical place of pirates and never growing up..._

Julie jolted out of her flashback, stuffing the paper back into the crack it came from. She turned to see Peter standing right behind her, his face red. "What were you doing? That's my stuff!" Julie walked backwards, pressing herself against the stone wall. "I didn't mean anything by it! Tootles just showed me..."

"Tootles showed you? Oh, boy, he is so..." Julie gasped as his eyes darkened and hardened with rage, and he walked forward, dagger drawn. "That's my stuff. You had no right to it!" Julie tried to squirm backward still, but the cave only went back so far. Peter pressed the dagger point against her throat and Julie gasped as small blood spots began forming where it made contact. Then, as if waking up from a trance, Peter lowered the dagger, obvious shock on his face. Julie shook her head as tears began forming on her eyes. She ran out of the hideout, brushing past tree leaves, branches, and bushes, trying to get far away as possible from the boy who never grew up.

**Peter **

Maybe Peter should have gone back for her. After all; it was getting dark and the clouds gathering suggested rain. But he didn't. That was okay, right? He didn't have to be the gentleman when she wasn't even a lady, right? Of course he was right; he was never wrong! Right?

Gosh, this was getting weird. Now he was questioning his own rightness? Are you kidding? He plopped back down on his bed, listening to the rain fall steadily on the cave top. Julie would be alright. Right? Right.

**Julie**

Julie wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to keep the rain from getting to her too much. She knew it was cold, and she knew it was dark, and she knew there was probably no shelter around, but she kept going anyway. She thought she saw a flicker, but it was impossible, because of the rain, for a fire to live without being put out. But she walked toward it anyway. When she was pretty close, she saw a flicker again, but it went out before she could pinpoint an exact location. She peeked out from behind a tree and instantly froze. In the middle of the clearing, trying in vain to start a fire and cursing loudly about it, was Captain James Hook. He turned and saw her. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was peeking out scraggly from his hat, which fell onto its side sloppily. He beckoned her over, and she drew her sword, walking slowly to where he was sitting. "What's going on, Miss Stone?" Julie shook her head, reluctantly sitting down, but still gripping her sword. "No, why won't you tell me?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Are you serious? Really?" He smiled. "Okay, I get why. But you can trust me. I swear it. _You have my word_." Julie told him. She spilled out everything, and when she was finished, all Hook did was sit in silence, thinking. "You've found out what I had to tell the others, Miss Stone."

"Tell what others?"

"The other thirteen-year-old girls, like yourself who came to Neverland and ended up trying to love the Pan." Julie shook her head, anger bubbling up inside her. "You think I love him? That's what you're getting at? I don't love that retched piece of shark slime! I don't love him at all!" Hook shook his head. "Look inside yourself, Miss Stone. You've stayed with him not only because you need the company." Thinking on it, Julie still knew he was wrong. "He tried to kill me." Hook smiled. "Love is a difficult thing. I believe you now know why you're so at home here?" She nodded. "Wendy, Jane, Margaret, Moira, and Summer all loved it here. And they all fell in love here, your mother twice." Julie shook her head. "But I'm different. I'm not here to fall in love, and you know it."

"I do?" Julie groaned loudly. "Miss Stone, I do believe he tried to kill you, and you and I both know he did it intentionally. So the question is; what are you going to do about it? Do you understand?" Julie nodded.


	10. Never Neverland

**Never Neverland**

"Julie; thank the island you're okay! Are you okay?" Julie nodded. "I'm fine, I guess."

"Listen; I never meant to hurt you, and you know that, don't you?" She nodded, but inside she was shaking her head. "Yea, okay." Peter smiled his child smile, walking behind her into the hideout. "You know, I was actually just going to go find you." Julie nodded again. "I'm sorry for being so terrible yesterday. I don't know what that was."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for trespassing on private property." Peter shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. I overreacted."

"If you say so." Another shrug and a big, wide grin. "You had the right to know about them anyway. They were pretty cool." Julie nodded. "As well as, you know, other things." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. He scratched his head, just like in the movies. "What other things?" Julie showed him the page in the book where it said her name. "What about it?" She groaned. "You can be so clueless!"

"What'd I do?"

"My name is _Julie Ray Stone!_ Remember? I told you that when we first met!" She could almost see the light bulb appear. "Oh! Right!" He scanned over the page and his face fell. "Wait, but that means...Summer was your...um... you know."

"My mother?"

"Yeah, right."

"And Moira was your grandmother."

"Is."

"Is, right. And Margaret wa...is your great-grandmother?"

"Yep."

"Jane was your great-great-grandmother?"

"Yes."

"And Wendy was your, um...:

"Great-great-great-grandmother, Peter."

"Oh, right. Is she dead?"

"Yes, Peter."

"And Jane?"

"Yes."

"And Margaret?"

"Not yet."

"Moira?"

"Not yet, Peter."

"Oh." The tension was high and so thick you could almost see it. Then the Lost Boys climbed into the hideout and rushed to Julie until Peter yelled, "Roll Call!"

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The Twins!"

"Curly!"

"Cubby!"

"Tootles."

Julie sat on one of the hammocks and the boys gathered around her. "Sing us a song, Julie," Nibs asked. Julie smiled. "Okay then." Even Peter sat down.

_I know a place where dreams are born, And time is never planned._  
_It's not on any chart, You must find it with your heart._  
_Never Never Land._

_It might be miles beyond the moon, Or right there where you stand._  
_Just keep an open mind, And then suddenly you'll find_  
_Never Never Land._

_You'll have a treasure if you stay there, More precious far than gold._  
_For once you have found your way there, You can never, never grow old._

_And that's our home where dreams are born, And time is never planned._  
_Just think of lovely things, And your heart will fly on wings,_  
_Forever in Never Never Land._

_You'll have a treasure if you stay there, More precious far than gold._  
_For once you have found your way there, You can never, never grow old._

_And that's our home where dreams are born, And time is never planned._  
_Just think of lovely things. And your heart will fly on wings,_  
_Forever in Never Never Land_

**AN: And that's another chapter! I am so thankful for everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! My list is getting longer! I am so thankful for all of you and I hope everyone waits and reads the next chapter**

**Peter: Because there's more of me in it!  
**

**Me: And please review, follow, and favorite to keep adding to my list! Thanks! Bye!**


	11. Sky Dancers

**Sky Dancers**

Julie woke early and checked to see if Peter was asleep too. He was. She walked out of the hideout, grabbing a basket as she did so, and started walking around, trying to find something to eat. She found some raspberries, blueberries, and strawberries, as well as a mysterious bowl of cake batter. She walked back to the hideout and made pancakes.

The Lost Boys and Peter woke up and devoured the pancakes. Julie only got one, but she was okay with it. They spent the whole day at the cave where they had been two days before, and didn't see the mysterious spirit or its memories. After the day was over, the Lost Boys went back to the cave and Peter and Julie strayed behind. "Come on," he whispered, taking her hand. "I need to show you something."

"What?"

"Another surprise."

Julie let Peter fly her away while she closed her eyes, again, and waited. They landed and Julie could hear water. "Okay, now open."

Julie gasped. They were standing on the beach, and the setting sun on the horizon made the sky light up in color. "Oh my gosh, Peter! It's amazing!" He grinned. "I knew you would like it." She grinned back. "It's beautiful." He nodded. "Yeah, it is." She shook her head in amazement. "This was the amazing surprise?" He nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey, can I have some pixie dust?" He held out his hand to reveal a sprinkle of the golden dust. "What do you want it for?" She smiled. "You'll see." She reached out for it and he dumped it into her palm. She sprinkled it on her head and walked over to the water. She held out a foot and stepped on the surface. Then she stepped out with her other foot. She was able to balance on the water! "What are you doing?" She smiled. She spun around, arms in the air, letting her hair swing around. When she stopped, Peter was standing by, smirking. "What was that?" She shrugged. "Just seeing if I could walk on it. I can. It's amazing!" She started doing the waltz with an invisible partner. "What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing."

"Dancing." Then his face lit up. "Oh! Dancing! Right, Margaret showed my how when she was here! It was just like that, actually." Julie looked at him, smiling. "She taught you to waltz? That's amazing!"

"Yeah." Then he grinned sheepishly. "Do you want to, um, you know..." She laughed. "You're going to have to be more specific than that!" He blushed furiously. "Oh, don't make me ask!" She laughed. "I would be glad to dance with you, Peter." He grinned. She beckoned him forward, and he walked over. He placed his hand on her waist and clasped his one around hers as she placed hers on his shoulder. They spun around until they lifted up into the air, spinning around several feet above the water's surface. She smiled. The light had disappeared from the sky, and there was no moon, so they had only the stars for light.

"Peter?"

"Yes, Julie?"

"This is the best night of my life." She hung her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Peter, have you ever seen the movies about the Sky Dancers?"

"No."

"Oh. I think we're like them. Dancing in the sky, you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

**Hook**

"Captain, there's something I need you to see! Captain! Captain!"

"What is it, Smee?! I don't care about that blasted Pan!"

"But Captain, it's something quite..."

"Fine, if it'll shut you up, I'll go see it!"

Smee pointed to something floating in the sky. It was too big to be a bird, and it couldn't be anything else. Hook looked through his spyglass. Impossible. But it was. The Pan and Miss Stone were spinning around slowly in the air. The thing that got Hook really surprised was the look on Pan's face. He was...calm. Peaceful. The arrogance was gone, replaced by...something. Something that shouldn't be on the face of that boy. Hook couldn't help smiling. "So, I think we've found the way to get under your skin."

**An: That's another chapter! Sorry my chapters are so short, but they'll get longer once I get more good inspiration for longer chapters. As usual, please review, follow, and favorite, and make the list longer! Bye!**


	12. Flying without pixie dust?

**Flying without pixie dust?**

The next morning, Peter was ready for another adventure, and Julie just wanted to sleep in; exhausted from the night before. Peter pulled on her arms, but she just waved him off. He ended up grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up into the air until she agreed to have an adventure with him and the Lost Boys. "Okay, I'll have an adventure! An adventure!" He let her drop, and she landed on her feet on the ground. She tried running for the bed, but he lifted her up again. "Oh no you don't! You said you would!" Julie groaned. "I did, didn't I?" Peter grinned. "You did!" Julie sighed. "Alright. Adventure it is!" All the Lost Boys cheered. Peter let her go, and she ran out, sword drawn. "Alright, who was eavesdropping?" Nobody raised their hands. Peter crowed from behind her and ran at them, with his dagger drawn. "Aghhhhhh!"

After quite a few laps around the hideout, Julie got tired of it and yelled "line up!" They all agreed, even Peter, who lined up beside her, with a grumpy expression on his face. "Now, we're going on an adventure today, so where do you want to go?"

"Skull rock!"

"The black castle!"

"The mermaids!"

"The Indians!"

"The pirates!"

Julie held up her hand and they fell silent. "The mermaids is a no. The pirates is a no. Peter, what do you think?" The boy shrugged. "Skull Rock would be nice, I guess." He was still angry about her taking control, probably. "Alright. Skull Rock it is, then. Move out!"

Ten minutes later, they were in the skull shaped rock, and Peter was attempting to come up behind Julie when she was least expecting it. "Peter, you're never going to sneak up on me!" He groaned, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up to the eyes, where he set her down, grinning. "Try to get down and I'll knock it off." She grinned, ready for the challenge. "Do I get someone to help me down, or do I do it myself?" He grinned. "I'm not helping you, if that's what you're implying." She grinned, and whistled. Tinkerbell flew over to her. "A little lift, please." Tink sprinkled some dust on her, and she lifted up, leaving a speechless Peter in the eye socket. She landed on the ground, and he did as well. "You cheated."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Stop it!" They both looked at Tink, who had her mouth open still. "What, Tink?" They both looked right at Julie. "Did you understand that?" She nodded. "Was I not supposed to?" Peter shook his head. Just then, she slipped on the rock and fell into the water. The Lost Boys, Peter, and Tink all started laughing. Julie pulled her wet hair out of her face, glaring at Peter. "Ha ha, very funny." She climbed halfway out, grabbing his arm and pulling him under. He groaned, and everyone laughed, as well as Julie. She climbed fully out, and he flew out. "Race?"

"Where to?" He pointed. "The left eye."

"No flying."

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is."

"I can fly if I want to."

"Fine." They lined up on the stone, ready. Tink yelled 'go!' and Peter flew up to the edge, while Julie tried to climb up. When she was almost there, and very high up above the ground, her hand slipped, and she started plunging. She thought desperately of happy thoughts, hoping maybe there was still some pixie dust left over on her. Two feet above the ground, she stopped. Peter was right in front of her, but he wasn't touching her at all. He helped her lower onto the ground.

"Did I do that?" He nodded. "Can we try it again?" She nodded. He stood next to her, ready, and she got ready as well. "Go!" Tink yelled, and Peter flew into the air, but Julie stayed put. "I don't know what that was."

Back at the hideout, Peter took her aside. "Julie, I do know what that was."

"What was it?" He smirked. "You're becoming a keeper."

**AN: Dun Dun Dun! Next chapter, you'll find out what a keeper is, and it's going to be pretty awesome! So read the next chapter! And follow, favorite, and review! And, as always, love the next chapter! It's going to be longer than this one was, and have a lot more dialogue. See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Burnings

**Burnings**

"What's a keeper?" He grinned even wider. "A keeper is..."

_"A keeper is essentially the 'owner' of the island. They can fly without pixie dust, and can change the weather with their emotions. They're tied to the island." _

"What was that?"

_"I am Neverland; the force of the island."_

"Cool. So I'm beginning to become tied to the island?"

_"Yes. But there's one way you can see if you're really a keeper." _

"What's that?"

_"Peter, ask her."_

"Ask me what, Peter?" He looked kind of uncomfortable. "Neverland means, um, that, you know." She looked at him. "I don't think I do." His face flushed bright red. "Are you..going to stay here, in Neverland, I mean?" She grinned. "Of course I am. This is the most amazing place I've ever been in my entire life!" She instantly thought back to all the things she'd done since she'd arrived. Peter gasped. "What?" She realized she had to look down on him. She was flying; without pixie dust!

_"Congratulations, Julie Stone. You are a full keeper." _She grinned. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah, almost."

"What do you mean?"

"Never-mind. Nothing. This is, fine."

"Peter..."

_"He forgot to mention that if you were to return to London, the island would have extremely terrible storms and weather, and might even be on the brink of destruction." _

"What?" Peter nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "So I can never go home."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I guess that's okay, then." He nodded. Just then, Slightly walked toward them, a smile on his face. "Peter, we caught a bear!"

"Really?" The younger boy nodded. "It was like Grrr! And we were like Charge! and it was like grr! and we were like aghhh!"

"Is there really a bear?" Slightly shook his head. "Nope." Peter laughed. "Peter, I'm going out to get some air." He nodded. "Do you want me to come with?" She shook her head. "I'll be okay." Julie walked outside the hideout, walking toward the Indian encampment without thinking about it. Then she fell in a hole.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was stepping, and she stepped on some fake ground and fell into a pit. The leaves, branches, and brush fell down on top of her, scraping her arms and ripping a gash in her arm. "Ow." Then she heard footsteps. She prayed it wasn't pirates. The last thing she needed was for Hook to see her like this. It wasn't pirates. It was Tiger Lilly. The Indian princess looked down on her, and Julie had to admire her beauty. Her long, black hair was braided with red ribbon and a thin strand was strung with tiny, white seashells. Her forehead and around her eyes were painted red, and she had a blue hand print stamped across her mouth and chin. The feathers, skins, and fringe completed the 'Indian princess' look. She smiled coldly, and her eyes glinted.

Julie walked quietly, trying to avoid being cut by the ropes that were tying her wrists. She glared daggers at the princess, who was leading the way, but she stumbled, and the native in back of her poked her right between the shoulder blades. She resisted the urge to let an inappropriate string of words escape her mouth, and settled on silence. When they finally reached the encampment, she let herself be pushed to the chief's tepee. He walked out, and Tiger Lilly talked to him and gestured to Julie. The ex-pirate glared daggers until he spoke, in a choppy English that send tingles down Julie's spine. "You, pirate, not welcome here." She looked at him, hoping that her face looked innocent. "I'm not a pirate." The princess spoke to her father, gesturing to Julie's clothes. "You are pirate. You Hook's favorite. He told mermaids. They told Tiger Lilly." _Stupid mermaids, _she groaned inwardly. "Okay, okay, okay. I _was _a pirate. _Was._ Not anymore."

Tiger Lilly spoke to the chief again. "You are pirate. You try kill Little Flying Eagle." It took Julie a minute, but when she got it, it hit her like a ship's mast. "Peter? You think I tried to kill Peter?" The princess grinned, gesturing to the natives behind her. They marched her to a pole in the middle of the camp, where several bundles of kindling were stacked. They set Julie onto the bundles and tied her to the post. Then she got what was going to happen and she groaned. "I'm not going to die like this," she muttered. The chief's daughter smiled while she held a burning torch and held it over the nearest bundle. "Any last begging?" Julie spit on the Indian princess, a long, thin, precise line that nailed her right on the nose. It seemed to anger her even more. After a nod from her father, she lit the bundle on fire.

The natives formed a line, and men ad woman, adults and children, all started dancing around the fire, making calls and howls of triumph.

**Peter**

Peter flew above the trees, wondering where Julie had went. He was heading toward the Indian encampment when he saw smoke rising from it, and howls and calls, as well as music playing. He looked down, and there was Julie, standing on the burning sticks, glaring daggers at Tiger Lilly, who was smiling with an empty torch that looked like it had just held fire. The princess said something to Julie, and the girl spit at her. Then Tiger Lilly walked over and talked to her father, who nodded. Peter got close enough to hear what Tiger Lilly said next to Julie. "My father says that if you survive this," the princess unsheathed her dagger and held it up to the light. "I get to finish you off myself, for attempting murder on Little Flying Eagle!" Peter almost shouted out something mean, but Julie beat him to it. "If you think I tried to kill Peter, you're more messed up than I thought you were!" The princess kept her mouth shut. Peter decided to ignore the flames and just get Julie. He got ready to jump into action.

**Julie**

Julie started back at Tiger Lilly, watching the glint in her eyes become bigger and bigger. She didn't like the way the princess had smiled when she said Julie was hers if she survived. She racked her brain for a way out, but she couldn't find one. But still she wasn't going to yield. "I'm not going down like this." She tried to fight against her bonds, but they just dug into her wrists, ripping into them like sandpaper, so she stopped. She also tried to blow away the fire, but Tiger Lilly looked like she was going to laugh, and it didn't work very well. The last thing she could think of was to move the kindling so the fire couldn't reach her, but the bundles were really heavy. "Give up, pirate." She held her head defiantly. The princess laughed. "Fine. Die fighting. It won't make a difference." Julie kept struggling.

Eventually, the fire reached her, and the smoke made her cough and gag. It made her eyes burn and water. It made her sleepy. She fought it. She hoped her dress wasn't flammable, but, of course, it was stupid to hope. Her forehead was sweating, and the thick red bandanna didn't help. Neither did the heat-collecting sword that was pinned to her belt. She groaned. The Indian princess smirked. She kept fighting against her bonds, even though she knew it was useless. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "No, no no no no, no." Her mind was jumbled with ideas, words, letters, and numbers that Julie couldn't find sense of. She shook it again, trying desperately to clear it. Then she heard something up above her and craned her neck to see Peter balanced on the wall surrounding the camp. He grinned, putting his finger to his lips and gesturing back to Tiger Lilly. She nodded, turning back to look at the princess, who hadn't noticed the silent conversation. _Hurry Peter,_ she thought.

Seconds later, he swooped down, cutting the bonds with his dagger, and flew away with them to the forest below. "Are you okay?" She grinned. "Is that going to be your most-used sentence now?" He shrugged. "It might be, if you keep getting yourself caught by everything on this island!"

"It wasn't my fault!" He rolled his eyes. "Yep, because you didn't fall into one of their traps that was perfectly laid out for you." She groaned. "Whatever. They thought I had tried to kill Little Flying Eagle." He smirked. "Any guesses on who that might be?" She rolled her own eyes. "Let me guess; maybe the friendly neighborhood flying boy?" He nodded, grinning. "Yep. That would explain why they tried to burn you." It was then that Julie noticed that he had burns up and down his arms. "You're burned!" He looked at his arms and shrugged. "It's not that bad." Then he winced, making Julie laugh. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get back." He nodded, flying them to the hideout.

"So you're a keeper?" Julie nodded. She had finished telling the day's stories to the Lost Boys, who thought it was amazing, and they kept asking questions. "I already answered that question three times, Nibs." He groaned. "Well, are you."

"Yes, she is." Peter picked the Lost Boy up and set him into his hammock. "Right, Peter. Time for sleep."

"Song!"

"Please sing another song!"

"Please?" Julie nodded. "Alright. A song it is. But you're all to get right to bed afterwords."

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be  
Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly._

_Just a little change, small to say the least,  
both a little scared, neither one prepared,  
_ _Beauty and the Beast._

_Ever just the same, ever a surprise,  
Ever as before, ever just as sure,  
As the sun will rise,_

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong._

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east.  
Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the Beast. _

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the Beast. _

**AN: And that concludes another chapter! Review, follow, and favorite, and look forward to the next chapter! **

**Julie: And I will not be kidnapped in the next chapter.**

**Me: Yeah, maybe...**

**Julie: What do you mean maybe?**

**Me: Um, look forward to the next chapter, and bye!**


	14. Memory

**Memory**

_When the cold wind is a calling, and the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light._

_I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky.  
I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky._

_Where dark woods hide secrets, and mountains are fierce and bold,  
Deep waters hold reflections, of times lost long ago._

_I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dream,  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy, and proud as an eagle's scream._

_I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky.  
I will fly, chase wind and touch the sky._

_And touch the sky.  
Chase the wind, chase the wind.  
Touch the sky._

Julie walked along the sandy beach, trying to keep the Lost Boys in view. She heard a yell and some laughing and guessed somebody had pushed somebody else off the rocks and into the water. Just a guess. She heard something behind her and whirled to see Peter. "What the heck are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" He just grinned. Then Tootles yelled over from the rocks, "Julie!" She sighed, flying over to the boys. "What is it now?" Tootles pointed at Nibs, who pointed at Cubby, who pointed to Curly, who pointed to Slightly, who pointed to the Twins. "Pushing." Julie heard Peter sigh from behind her. "Again?" They all nodded. "Guys, this is the fifth time we've been over here."

"I'm bored!"

"Yeah," they all said, following Nibs. "Then what do you want to do?" They all shrugged, making Julie sigh. "Well, what?"

"Tell me how to be a pirate!" Everyone stared at Cubby, who looked sheepishly up at Julie, who had a confused look on her face. "Excuse me?" He pushed his hands through his hair, then again, then again, before muttering, "well, you know, um...I wanna know...how to be a pirate, that is." Julie looked over at Peter, who was amazed. "Why's that?" He just shrugged. "Alright, then. Everyone sit down." Everyone obeyed, and Peter sat down next to her. "Well, I don't know as much as you want, of course, but I know a little."

"That'll be okay."

Julie cleared her throat. "Well, the first part is the fighting and weapons. Each pirate needs his or her own weapon that fits them perfectly. They need to be able to fight with it easily. They also need to be light on their feet, especially if they're fighting someone who can fly." She looked over at Peter for a split second. "Next is the way the ship works. Every ship has its own captain, and each captain has their own set of rules for the ship. For example, on the _Jolly Rodger,_ there are cooks, lookouts, repairs, cabin cleaners, the navigator, the first mate, and the captain. They all have specific jobs, and things that they are good at." They all nodded, hanging onto her every word. "Then there's fighting moves. There's two sides to fighting; offence and defense." And then she was caught up in a memory, except she wasn't sure if it was her memory.

_"Come on, Jules, keep up!" The little boy ran ahead of her, laughing and trying to get out of the way, but she was too fast. She picked him up, swinging him around and tossing him onto the couch. "Julie, tell me a story!" _

_"About what?" He grinned, hopping up and down on the bed. "Captain Hook and Peter Pan!" She shook her head. "Ryan, Mother is better at telling those stories than I could ever be." He kept hopping on the bed, not breaking his rhythm as he replied, "yeah, but Mom's asleep, so tell me a story!" Julie sighed, pulling him down to sit on her lap. "Alright. Once upon a time, there was a magical place called Neverland, where people never grew up. And there was a boy named Peter Pan, who was happy all the time. And there was a pirate captain named Hook that wanted to destroy him. So one day, Hook sneaked into his hideout and kidnapped Wendy and brought her to his ship and made her walk the plank. But then Peter saved her, and"_

"Julie? Julie? Julie!" Something shook her shoulder, forcing her out of the memory. "Are you okay?" She nodded as Peter sat back down on the rocks. "Enough story. Let's go back." The Lost Boys all cheered and ran back to the direction of the cave, and Peter followed them. "I'll be right there!" Julie yelled, and he nodded, disappearing into the trees. Julie sat back down on the rock, trying to bring back the memory.

_"Julie, look out at the sky. What do you see?" A little six-year-old girl in her mother's arms pointed at the second star to the right and yelled, "Neverland!" The mother smiled, hugging her daughter tightly. "Yes, Julie. You'll go there someday." Just then, there was a knock on the door, and they ran to answer it. A man in a military uniform pulled off his hat when they opened the door and handed Julie's mother a letter. "I'm sorry, Miss." Julie frowned at him and whispered. "Mrs." He shook his head. "Miss." Julie was confused, but her mother closed the door before she could ask any questions. "Mommy, what'd it say?" "Baby, Daddy's gone." A confused six-year-old nodded her head. "I know. He's fighting." _

_"Baby, Daddy's dead."_

Julie shook her head, trying to clear it. No more memories, but another took its place.

_"Mommy, look! Neverland!" An eight-year-old Julie said between smiled. Just as she said it, a car went haywire in the street behind her and raced toward the two females that were walking across. The mother screamed and started running, narrowly avoiding the vehicle. Then she muttered, "Neverland. Peter Pan." The car raced back toward them, and another rouge car joined it, narrowly missing them. "Captain Hook." She braced herself, but the rouge cars didn't even come close. She shook her head. Julie pointed to a star that wasn't there yet. "Mommy, Never..." The mother placed her hand on her daughter's mouth, silencing her. "No more talking about that, baby, okay?" She nodded._

Curses. Those words were curses. Julie shook her head. No more memories. "No more," she muttered. "No more."

_An eleven-year-old Julie looked out her window longingly at the night sky, particularly at a certain star. She sighed. Then there was a knock on her door. She quickly closed her window, keeping it unlocked, and jumped to her bed, grabbing a book just as her mother walked in. She walked to the window, noticed it was unlocked, and locked it. "Julie, no more. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." The girl nodded. "Sorry, Mother." The mom kissed her daughter's head. "It's okay, sweetie. I raised you like that in the beginning. It's not your fault." Julie nodded again. "Bye, mom." _

_"Bye, sweetie."_

Julie shook her head. "No more!" She almost yelled it. "No more what?" She turned and saw nobody. "Don't you remember me?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Koxnix?"

"Yes." She shook her head, anger boiling inside her. "You made me have these memories! You!" The spirit chuckled. "Julie, you need to remember that for you, the words Neverland and Peter Pan are curses. Pan is a curse himself. Being near him puts you in danger. Being a keeper with him puts you in even more danger. And I'm not just talking about the pirates. Do you wonder why the native princess hates you so much? It's because, to her, you smell like an, look like an, and talk like an enemy."

"Who cursed me?" Koxnix chuckled again. "I do not give you all the answers to the universe, Julie Stone. I only reveal some of them. The rest you will find out by yourself. And you won't like what you see." She groaned. "Does this mean I'm going to have random memories popping up until I find out?" He chuckled again, and the sound echoed through the trees, the sand, the water, and the sky. "You need to be independent and find out. If you don't like it, leave."

"Yeah, 'cause that's gonna happen. Idiot." Just as she said it, her head exploded in horrible pain, and she fell to her knees, her hands shaking. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" The pain stopped. "Silly girl. I am the spirit of the universe. I am the brother of Neverland herself. I can do much worse than that. Don't insult me."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Now, go back to Pan, and don't tell him anything, or..." a very sharp dagger materialized in front of her, its point directed right at her heart. "Okay, I get it. Don't tell Peter."

"And beware him. He's bad luck, after all. And Julie Stone?"

"Yes?"

"Don't fall in love with him. Falling in love with curses are a great way to get killed by several different things all at once." Julie groaned, walking toward the forest. "And don't follow me." She could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "I can go wherever Neverland lets me go. But, for your sake, I will not follow you. I do not need to. I don't make the memories. I just make them stronger. And I can do that from far away." She groaned. "'Mother, the spirit of the universe is stalking me!' I wonder how well that would go over with the cops; don't you?"

"Just go back to the hideout, stupid girl!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" She walked to the hideout, wondering if anyone saw her talking to the ghost, sorry, _spirit_, of the universe. She smirked, wondering if there was an Insane Asylum anywhere near here.

**An: Another chapter done, and I have to say, it wasn't that bad! Please follow and favorite, and I have a new fundraiser, which is**

**Julie: *reads boredly from script* Please review to keep Julie Stone from becoming insane! Wait, what?**

**Me: Yep; review to keep Julie from becoming insane! (You can if you want to, but it might not make a difference, since I already have the next chapter typed up.) See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Lies, Fights, and Flying Away

**Lies, Fights, and Flying away**

_Never put my love out on the line, never said yes to the right guy.  
Never had trouble getting what I want, but when it comes to you, I'm never good enough!_

_When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
won't wash my hair, and make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl, paint my nails and wear high heels,  
boy you, make me so nervous, and I just can't hold your hand!_

_You make me glow, but I cover up; won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love.  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys, but when you come around I get paralyzed.  
And every time I try to be myself, it comes out wrong like a cry for help!  
It's just not fair; pain's more trouble than love is worth.  
I gasp for air. It feels so good, but you know it hurts!_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl; paint my nails and wear perfume  
boy you, make me so nervous, and I just can't hold your hand!_

_You make me glow, but I cover up; won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love.  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!  
I think I'd have a heart attack!_

Julie sighed rolling over in bed and staring right at Peter's face. "Good morning, stalker." He smirked. "Morning. Ready for the day?" She shrugged, sitting up "Depends. What are we doing?" It was his turn to shrug. "Beats me. It's going to be good, though." She frowned. "How do you reckon that?" He grinned. "I'll be there." She swung at him with her pillow, but he ducked just in time, laughing. He flew up onto the ceiling, forgetting that she could follow him, and she did, pulling him down onto the floor and pushing him down so she was standing over him. She grinned. "You're done for, Peter. I won. Let's go." She turned around, walking toward the main area of the cave, but he wasn't finished. He flew up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and flying up to the ceiling of her room, letting her legs dangle over the ground. "Okay, okay; I'm sorry! Put me down! Put me down!" He chuckled. "Peter!" He laughed louder, gripping her tighter and showing no signs of letting her down. "Peter!"

"And why am I amazing?" She tried to hit him, but her hands had limited access. "Because you're going to let me down!" He laughed. "Wrong!"

"Peter! Let me down!"

"Why am I amazing?" She sighed, thinking. "You can fly?"

"Yes, but wrong again!" She groaned. "You'll always stay an annoying boy forever?" He laughed louder. "Nope! Last chance!" She sighed. "Peter!"

"Guess!" She groaned, thinking. "You defeat all the pirates?" He laughed wickedly. "Nope! You lose this time!" He flew into the main room, flying out of the cave through the entrance, and held her high above Neverland. He whispered in her ear, "I'm amazing because I can do this without getting in trouble." He dropped her, cackling as she fell almost onto the trees, but she remembered she could fly, and thought of happy thoughts, soaring up just as her boots brushed the tree tops. She reached him, pulling him toward the beach, and therefore to the water. She grabbed his arms, struggling against his thrashing, but she held on in the same way he had held her, and she flew right to the edge of the ocean, so low his feet skimmed the edge. She lifted him up slightly so she could whisper in his ear. "Beg for mercy."

"No way!" She shrugged, and dropped him into the water. He got quite wet before he was able to fly out of the surf, and he flew up right when Julie started laughing hysterically. By then, the Lost Boys had reached the beach, and they were watching everything, cheering them on. Julie finished laughing, and Peter flew down to the beach, where he started talking to the boys. He pointed at Julie, and she had a bad feeling. Then, Tinker Bell sprinkled pixie dust on them, and they shot toward her, laughing!

She dodged one flying boy, and spun around to avoid another one. Just as she narrowly avoided Nibs, Peter came up behind her, tackling her from behind and flying down with her to the ocean, where he dipped them into it and brought them back up, only to dip them down again and again. Julie had to choke back her laughs so she could take quick breaths of air before they plunged into the sea again.

**Hook**

Hook was getting tired of Smee barging into his quarters and demanding that he see stupid scenes of Pan and Miss Stone having fun together. That was why he was in a very hostile mood as he walked down the deck yet again to look through the telescope. He brought his eye to the instrument, expecting another scene of them alone in the air, but what he saw surprised him. Pan, Miss Stone, and the Lost Brats were on the beach, in the air, and in the water. The Pan was dumping Miss Stone in the sea, and they were both giggling. The scene made him sick. "Smee, fetch Long Tom."

"Yes, Captain."

**Julie**

Julie smiled, taking another deep breath as Peter dumped her under again. She kicked out with her legs, and he stopped, obviously too wet to continue happily. He let go of her, and they both soared to treetop level: high over the other boys, who's pixie dust had worn off, and looked at each other, smiling. "That was a wonderful but strange way to get up in the morning," Julie said. He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm glad it happened. It beats having another adventure where nothing really exciting happens." Just then, he turned his head, alarm spreading on his face, but it was soon wiped away. "What is it?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like something was...look out!" He flew to the side, dragging Julie with him through the air, trying to avoid a cannonball that had just shot at them. Julie looked in the direction of the pirate ship, and wasn't surprised to see the whole crew, Hook, and Smee, up on deck, crowded around Long Tom, the cannon. Peter inspected her and himself, probably checking for holes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Good thing you noticed that." They heard shouting from below them and looked to see the Lost Boys, who were pointing at another ball. "crap," Peter whispered, and they both flew upward, away from the blast. Julie groaned. "And I thought we were just going to have fun today." He nodded. "Another one." They flew apart, and Julie felt a strange warmth leave her, as if his presence had made her whole. _That's stupid,_ she thought, _a__nd not true at all._ She dodged another cannonball, looking to see if Peter was alright. He was. Just then, Tink flew up to Peter, yelling 'exploding! The next one is going to explode!' Julie and Peter looked at each other, and Peter said to Tink, "fly down there, right now, and get the boys under cover. I don't want anything raining down on them." Tink nodded, flying down below to carry out his orders. "What do we do?" He shrugged, then admitted, "I didn't think that far." She groaned again. "Peter,"

"FIRE!" The yell sent a prickle down Julie's spine, and she followed Peter's lead; flying upward to avoid the blast. Unfortunately, her skirt had gotten caught on an out-jutting branch as she had leaped to the side, and it was snagged pretty well. "Peter!" He saw the problem and flew to her, trying to get her skirt loose. Just then, the cannon-bomb flew toward them. Peter cried out, and they both pressed against the tree top as the bomb exploded, showering bits of heavy metal on the pair. Julie felt her dress get loose from the branch, and she fell. She tried to think of happy thoughts, but she couldn't, and she tumbled to the forest floor. She tried to get up; tried to cry out, but her whole body shut down, and the world faded to black.

**Peter**

The bomb bits showered onto Peter. He hoped Julie was safe from the heavy metal pieces, and he knew he would have several cuts and bruises from the shards. Then the dust settled, and he realized Julie wasn't in the tree with him. He looked around. He could see the Lost Boys and Tink, who were underneath rocks and hiding in hollow logs below him, but he couldn't see any sign of Julie; a bit of black hair, some of her red bandanna, or a bit of her blue and white dress. She was gone. He flew down to Tink and the boys, who flew/ran to him as soon as he yelled Tink's name. "Boys; back to the hideout." They obeyed without question, quickly walking back in the right direction. Only Tink stayed. "Where is she, Tink?" The fairy shook her head, a look of 'I could really care less, though' on her face. "Tink, this is serious. We have to find her. Before the pirates or Indians do."

**Julie**

"Are you feeling better, pirate?" Julie recognized that voice. She tried to jump up, but a moccasin clad foot on her chest held her down. "Let me up, princess." Tiger Lilly grinned, her cold eyes sparkling with anger. "Tiger Lilly, let me up." Julie reached for her sword, but the princesses' other foot stomped hard onto her arm, pinning it to the ground. "Peter will come, and you'll be very sorry." The princesses' grin turned into a wide smile. "I think he'll be too busy crying over your dead body to make me sorry; don't you think?" Tiger Lilly held her dagger against the other girl's throat, obviously enjoying the way it made her take in a quick breath of air. The Piccaninny princess smirked. Julie stared defiantly back at her. She groaned inwardly, wishing Koxnix didn't always have to be right. "So you're going to kill me as I lay on the ground." The princess nodded, and Julie gave a dry laugh. "Bad form, princess." Tiger Lilly glared at the other girl. "It's not bad form when the enemy is a traitor to Little Flying Eagle.

Julie shook her head. "I am not a pirate!" Just then, a branch snapped. Tiger Lilly's eyes flashed with fear, but quickly were brought back to anger toward Julie as Hook stepped out of the trees. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I don't know; you've seen better days, Miss Stone." Julie struggled harder, but the Indian princess brought the dagger closer to her neck, and its sharp blade glinted in the sunlight. "The only thing I don't get is why the Piccaninny hates you so much. You're a very respectably young lady." Julie scoffed, and Tiger Lilly replied "she's a traitor." Hook nodded, leaning in closer to the girl on the dirt. "Well, the princess is not wrong, Miss Stone. You are a traitor. Twice, actually."

"Twice?" He nodded. "You betrayed me, and then you betrayed Pan." She shook her head in disbelief. She'd had enough of that. She sucked in deeply, then opened her mouth and spit; a thin, precise arc that hit the captain on the cheek. "Why you little..." Just then, they all heard a crow. Julie smiled, but the others did too.

Peter appeared out of the trees, alone, but that didn't bother anyone. "Let her go, Hook..." Then he noticed the princess. "Tiger Lilly?" She smirked. He pulled out his dagger. "Lilly, let her go." She frowned, looking over at the pirate captain, who looked back at her; a look of mock confusion on his face. "I don't know if we should do that, do you think so?" He shook his head. Peter frowned. "Wait, you're working together?" Tiger Lilly shook her head, and so did Hook. "No. We just both came here because I care about you. We were actually arguing before you arrived." Julie scoffed, but the princess brought her knife closer still, so the tip barely just skimmed the ex-pirate's throat. "You see, Peter, I care about you. And the captain doesn't. He wants to tell you something, and I don't. Do you understand?" Peter frowned, still confused. "What did you want to tell me?" Julie tried to shake her head, but the knife was too close. "Peter,"

"Shut up!" She complied, even though she hated the captain. "What did you want to tell me?" Hook grinned, and Tiger Lilly shook her head, hiding a grin. "Pan, there is a traitor in this clearing." Peter kept back a 'well, duh!' and settled with a grin. "I already know that, Hook." The captain sighed. "No, boy. I mean Miss Stone. She's been lying to you this whole time." Peter shook his head, not believing it for a second. "Yeah, of course she has. No, really. Why are you here?"

"Pan, Miss Stone has been with me since she left my ship to be with you that night." He still looked unconvinced. Hook sighed. "Fine." He leaned down to where Julie was, and pulled something out of her boot. It was a slip of paper. He held it in front of him, clearing his throat. "1. Sharpen up on sword fighting skills. 2. Learn how to fly. 3. Learn how to fight and fly. 4. Earn trust. 5. Defeat the..." Hook rubbed something with his thumb, studying it. "Hmm, that's funny. It says, well, never mind."

"Hook..." The captain shrugged. "It says Pan, my boy." Julie gasped. _It says 'curse'!_ she thought. _It says 'curse!'_ Peter just looked at her. Then he ripped the slip out of Hook's hands. As he read it, his face fell more and more. Then he looked back at Julie. "Peter, I swear I didn't..." He shook his head. Hook smiled. "What do you say; boy?" Peter looked at Tiger Lilly, then back to Hook, then right at Julie, and said "you decide her fate." And he flew off.

**AN: I know, terrible, but I will update soon, I promise! Please review, follow, and favorite, and enjoy the next chapter!**


	16. Pain

**Pain**

_Waking up to see that everything is okay. The first time in my life and now it's so great.  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed.  
I think of all the things that make life great.  
I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling!_

_This innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay.  
This moment is perfect. Please don't go away!  
I need you now. And I'll hold on to it. Don't you let it pass you by!_

_I found a place so safe; not a single tear. The first time in my life and now it's so clear.  
Feel strong. I belong. I'm so happy here.  
It's so strong I can let myself be sincere.  
I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling!_

_This innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay.  
This moment is perfect. Please don't go away!  
I need you now. And I'll hold on to it. Don't you let it pass you by!_

Julie stared at the place where Peter had been, waiting for him to come back and get her. But he didn't. Hook grinned, and made an up motion with his hands. Tiger Lilly nodded, removing her legs and knife. Julie stood up, but the princess quickly pushed her to the captain, who gripped her left arm tightly. Tiger Lilly held her knife up against the light, making it shimmer, and grinned wickedly. Hook leaned down to whisper in Julie's ear. "Get your sword out. You'll need it." Julie eased her weapon out of her belt, then she realized why. "Is she just going to gut me?" He shook his head. "I wouldn't waste such a valued crew member. I want you to win. But the Piccaninny wants a fight and some blood loss. So we both get our way. This ends at sunset, so you only need to fight until then." Julie looked at the sun. That was too much time to stay alive with the native princess trying to run her through. "Sunset's to long." He shrugged. "I don't doubt you, Miss Stone." She sighed. She didn't doubt herself either. "Why do you want to help me? I thought you wanted me dead." It was his turn to sigh. "Miss Stone; I want you back as a crew member. You're one of my finest, and I can see you as captain when I'm gone; if I'm ever gone, that is." She nodded. Right. Just fight. "No rules?" He shook his head. "Don't die." Then Tiger Lilly whispered "start," and Hook released her.

The two just sort of stood there, waiting for the other to attack, until Tiger Lilly did. The princess lunged and swung, trying to land a blow on Julie's chest. Fortunately, the other girl was able to see it, and she blocked perfectly and struck at the Piccaninny's chest, but she blocked it. It went like that; one lunging and striking, the other blocking, for five minutes, until Tiger Lilly charged randomly at an angle. Julie blocked it harder then usual, and the princess's dagger flew to the side, landing on the soil. Julie smiled, and sent her elbow directly to the Indian princess's nose. It made contact, resulting in a loud crack and a whimper from Tiger Lilly as blood started pouring out. _She's not damaged that bad,_ Julie thought. _Head wounds bleed a lot._ She was quickly shaken from her thoughts when Tiger Lilly rushed at her again. She had picked up her knife. Julie blocked it, and they held together, glaring at each other. That was when Julie noticed the point of the dagger.

The dagger was curved slightly, and when it was up against Julie's sword, the ex-pirate knew why. The sharp point was designed for tearing through flesh, and the curved point was for ripping chunks of it off; creating more blood and pain than there would have been with a normal dagger. She gulped. The princess's eyes glinted. She knew that the other girl had been watching her dagger, and she knew she was afraid of it. Julie gulped again, then she kicked out, making contact with Tiger Lilly's knees. They buckled. Julie saw her chance, and she took it. She reached out, grabbing the other girl's shoulder, and flipped off it; landing behind the Piccaninny and hitting her right between the shoulder blades; making her hunch over, wheezing and gasping for air. Julie knew she shouldn't, but she let a smirk play briefly across her face. But Lilly wasn't finished yet. She turned around, dagger ready, a thirst for blood in her eye. She grinned, and charged.

Julie blocked, and was ready to kick out again when the princess paused for a second and backed away. Julie foolishly let her guard down, and that was when she charged again. The princess was able to get her backed up against a tree before Julie kicked out at her, but she wasn't going to fall prey to that one again. She leaned forward, drawing her legs away from Julie's, and smiled. She loosely gripped her dagger, and, with warning bells almost exploding Julie's skull from the inside, let the blade make contact with Julie's sword arm. The ex-pirate shrieked.

**Peter**

Peter knew he should go back. It wasn't safe to leave her with Hook and Tiger Lilly at the same time. She could get hurt. She could have to fight both of them at once. He knew she could do it in normal circumstances, but now that he had left her like that, she might not even be able to swing her sword fast enough. He looked back at the trees behind him, wondering, but he quickly turned around and started flying forward again. It wasn't his fault anymore. But the image of her, lying beneath Lilly's feet and the point of her knife, staring at him with those trusting, then betrayed eyes, almost made him turn around again. She trusted him; he knew that. And he had let her down. Abandoned her in a clearing with Hook and Tiger Lilly, who were angry with her, although he didn't know what Lilly's deal was. He groaned. He wouldn't go back. He would ignore the feeling in his gut saying she was in trouble, because she could take care of herself. Right. His mind instantly changed when he heard the scream.

Peter heard a shriek coming from behind him and, ignoring his head, trusted his gut and flew back to the clearing. But when he got there, there was nothing but a large pool of blood in the middle and a lot scattered next to a tree. It was deeper at the base of the tree, but it made a trail toward the beach. He looked around and gasped. At the edge of the clearing, right next to the blood trail, was Julie's ruby-hilted sword. He flew over and picked it up. He nodded, making a decision. He was going to rescue her. Save her. Whatever. And bring her back to the hideout; the old one. And keep her there so she can explain herself. He still had the slip of paper in a pouch on his belt. He'd ask her about that once they were at the hideout. Now he had a plan. He nodded again and started flying toward the beach. It seems like the perfect place to start.

**Julie**

Julie hated waking up tied to the mast. Because that was what she woke up to again. She almost laughed. "Yeah, Hook wants me as his crew," she muttered. "I'll believe that when it happens."

"Then believe it. Because it's happening." Julie glared at the captain, still unsure. Hook stood, obviously wondering to himself if looks could kill, but, after seeing he was alive, he found out they can't. "Miss Stone, it's happening. I want you in my crew." Julie cocked her head to the side and put a 'thinking' look on her face. "Really? Hmmm. You know, I have a question."

"What's your question?" Julie snapped her head back to look at him and glared death again. "Why am I tied to the mast?!" He sighed. "I didn't know what your first instinct would be upon awakening." He walked over and cut the ropes with his hook. "You can return to your quarters, Miss Stone." She shook her head. "Captain, I really have to go back. Thank you, but I need to go to Peter." Hook shook his head sadly. "Miss Stone, the Pan doesn't want you to come to him. He left you. He didn't care if I let the Piccaninny kill you or not. He doesn't want you anymore."

"That's crap and you know it. If he came here and I was a pirate again, he wouldn't even swing his sword!"

"Even after he remembered what happened last time he lowered his sword to a girl who had joined my crew?" Julie leaned against the mast; using it to keep her up. She shook her head. "He wouldn't leave me here." Hook clucked his tongue. "Stone; he's already forgot your name."

"You're lying." The captain sighed. "You don't believe me? Fine. You wait, and if he doesn't show up today or tonight, he doesn't care." He stalked off to his cabin. "Make yourself comfortable while you're here. You'll be here a while." Julie shook her head. He was lying. Peter's coming. He's coming. Tonight.

**AN: This was the sixteenth chapter! Four more left, I think, and then the sequel! The next book will be much better; I promise. I even have some of the chapters planned out already! I know how I'm going to finish, and I have new ideas for the title too. Please follow, favorite, and review, and love the next chapter! Bye!**


	17. The sword against the dagger

**The sword against the dagger**

At the end of the day, the sun was going down, and so were Julie's spirits. Hook walked into her quarters and sighed. "You know he's not coming tonight, Miss Stone." She nodded. He walked out the door. She ran to her bed and collapsed on it; sobbing into the pillow. She remembered vaguely that she had been crying the first time she had come to Neverland; when she made the wish. When the pillow was soaked, she threw it off and sobbed into the mattress, which muffled the tears. Then she sat up. _Pirates don't cry,_ she thought. _Especially if they're the fiercest, meanest ones on the ship. _She frowned and walked outside. The sky was black, and the half moon shone distinctly against the backdrop. Not a cloud was in sight. She sighed. Nothing to prove he was coming; there would probably be mist or clouds to conceal the flying boy. She walked back into her room and sat at her desk, looking at herself in the mirror. She had brushed her black hair so it hung down her back instead of up at her head, and she had changed into a loose white shirt and a pair of leather jeans. She had also added a brown leather vest and some boots of the same material. She tied her hair into a long ponytail to keep it out of her face and walked to her bed, squishing in among the covers. She quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Julie was woken by the knock on the door. She pulled her hair up with a strip of brown leather and said "enter." Hook walked in. "You're part of the crew, Miss Stone." Julie nodded. "It seems I am."

"Mr. Jones wants to practice fighting, just to brush up on some things you might have forgotten." Julie nodded. "He's on deck waiting for you." She nodded again and followed him out of the room. Avery was standing on the deck with his back to her, but he quickly turned as she approached. "Julie!" He flung his arms around her and they hugged until Julie felt like her arms were going to fall off. "Avery, I've missed you so much!" He nodded. "Me too." He hadn't changed. He still had light blond hair, but it was shaggy and hung almost to his eyes. He was dressed in a loose white shirt similar to hers and brown trousers with his usual black leather belt that held his sword instead of a dagger, which was right beside the coil of rope. He also still had a chain with a small key attached hanging around his neck. The main difference, though, was the boy's face. His skin had turned to the color of brown leather, and his eyes were the eyes of a more experienced crew member. His smile was genuine, though, which Julie was grateful for, and his eyes sparkled as he took her in. "Are you okay?" He gestured to her sword arm. "Right! I'm fine. I guess." She looked at the arm, which had been bandaged with white wrappings. It was very stiff. "I guess I won't be able to brush up on those techniques, then." The boy shrugged. "You can try it with your left hand. That way you can fight well if it takes a while to heal." She nodded, and he handed her a sword. She took it, but it didn't feel the same in her left hand. Avery also drew his weapon, and they circled each other. "Start out slow. Get used to the defensive before you try to attack me."

"Don't go easy on me, Avery!" He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it." He charged. Julie struggled to meet his sword with her own, but she did, and the swords clashed, sending the wielders backing up when their hands trembled. He charged again and Julie blocked it and swung with her sword downward; almost making contact with his chest. He backed away. "Very good. Remind me to never get you mad; even if your sword hand is damaged." She grinned. "You go on defense." He got ready to block. She circled him, then she ran at an angle, attacking at his knees and arms before "cutting" his chest again. They heard clapping and turned to see Hook. "Good job, Miss Stone." She smiled and bowed low to the floor. He smiled as well. "Hook, I'm a pirate again!" Avery smiled. Julie yelled in triumph, jumping around and flying two feet in the air before noticing she was doing so. Then, the air was pierced with the sound Julie didn't want to hear anymore. The sound that meant bloodshed. A single, loud, crow.

Julie didn't know where anybody was. She was pushed through the crowd of pirates almost to her quarters, where Hook dragged her, whispering, "you're the surprise, Miss Stone," and walking out. She hid by the door, sword ready, as she watched out the window what was happening. Peter soared ten feet above the deck, yelling "where is she?" to the crowd of crew members and waiting for a response. Hook shouldered his way through the men and smirked at the flying boy. "Do you really want to find out?" Peter faltered in his flight, but only Hook and Julie would be able to see it. They were the only ones that knew him that well. "Hook, I went to the clearing and noticed she was gone. There were pools of blood, and this." He held up Julie's ruby-hilted sword, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. She thought someone had taken it off her, but it turned out she had dropped it. "Where is she?" Julie grinned, and so did Hook. He held out a bloody bit of cloth, and Julie recognized it as a bit of the wrappings from her arm. Peter snatched it away, and his face fell. Then it became stone cold. "You idiot!"

Peter charged at Hook, his sword raised. He blocked a swipe and made one of his own. He started yelling as they fought. "She..." Swipe and block. "Was..." Swipe and block, then swipe again. "Counting on me..." Swipe, swipe, block, block, swipe. "to come back and get her!" Swipe, block, swipe, swipe, swipe, block. He cut Hook on the leg, sending a small trickle of blood coming out, but the captain pressed his arm against it, and the blood stopped coming out. "She was counting on it!" Swipe, swipe, block, block. "She wanted me to come back and get her!" Hook disarmed Peter, but the boy flew over and grabbed it and started back up again. "She wanted me to forgive her! She wanted me to take her back! I let her down! And she wanted me to fix it!" Hook grinned. "Boy, maybe you should have fixed it before the Piccaninny set a knife on her!"

"Where is Lilly, Hook? Did you finish her off too?" Hook smirked. "Boy, she left! She did what she wanted to do and went back to her camp!" Peter laughed. "If I were you, boy, I'd give up!" Their swords clashed, and Peter leaned in close to the captain. "If you were me, I'd be ugly." He flew backward as Hook swung at him with his hand replacement. "Nothing you do will make this any easier for you, Pan!" Peter shook his head. "This is sport. I'm going fishing. And I'm in the mood for Codfish!" Hook groaned, trying to swing at the flying boy, but Peter was too high. "Now!" And after Peter yelled, all the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell flew/climbed over the side of the ship and started fighting the pirates.

Julie knew she should wait. So she waited. But it was difficult to wait when everyone else was kicking but. Finally, when Hook seemed to be loosing, he yelled "I have a surprise for you, Pan!" The boy flew on his back lazily. "A present, for me? Ah, Hook, you shouldn't have, really. What is it; a puppy?" Hook smirked and whistled. Julie charged through the cabin door.

Julie instantly saw Peter almost fall out of the sky. He looked at her, hoping, almost praying, probably, that he was dreaming. He tried to fly upward, away from her, but she just flew away from the deck, toward him. Then he stopped, staring at her. "Julie I am so sorry!" He rushed at her, trying to wrap his arms around her, but Julie used the moment to raise her sword and strike right on his outstretched arm. He recoiled, shocked, as blood dripped from his small cut. She remembered her mother had done a similar thing, but it didn't matter anymore. "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem! You totally abandoned me, and let Tiger Lilly do this..." she held out her arm, then quickly drew it back, "to me, while you probably were out having a party with the Lost Boys or something!" He shook his head. "Julie, I came back when I heard you scream, and I instantly felt horrible about leaving you in the first place!" She shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"So you forgive me?" She smirked. "No. It doesn't matter because you won't have enough blood to feel guilt anymore." She held out her weapon again, tucking her useless right arm tightly beside her. He raised his dagger. "I'm sorry, Julie." She smirked wider. "I'm not."

The air was split with the sounds of Julie's sword clashing against Peter's dagger. She felt nothing but complete anger toward the flying boy, and she showed it in her fighting. She struck out at him, but he blocked it, returning with his own failed stab. She looked into his green eyes and immediately felt her legs buckle involuntarily. She couldn't fight him. _Yes; I can. And I will. _He smirked, noticing her fighting with herself. "You know, you can just give up now. Save us both a lot of trouble."

"You wish." _Okay, Julie. Just remember the moves. _Keep offense. Block and block again. "You're better with your right hand, you know." She had to stop herself from groaning. "Yeah, but we both know why I'm fighting with my left." Ignore him. Offense. Keep the stance. Block. Keep balance. Counter-parry. "You should drop the sword and come back to the hideout with me." Don't listen. Ignore. Ignore. Block. Advance. Lunge and...miss. "You're almost funny when you crinkle your eyebrows like that." Defense. Extension. Block. Retreat. Advance. "Julie, come back to the hideout." Lunge. Defense. Retreat. Advance. Strike and...miss.

"Save us both trouble and come back." Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Focus. Advance. Strike...miss again. Retreat. Defense. Focus. Focus. Focus. Ignore him. He shook his head. "Sorry, Julie." He disarmed her, sending the sword flying into the mast. She shook her head. He raised his dagger. She waited for the strike. Then a boom like a cannon shot was heard, and a net flew out of the air; tackling Peter and dragging him into the ocean below them. The look on his face was pure anger as he tried to cut the net, but his dagger slipped out of his hand, and Julie zoomed down to catch it. She looked back at Hook, who was smirking. She shook her head. "That wasn't the idea!" He shrugged. "He's gone; isn't he?" She groaned. "I was going to best him in a fair fight!" Hook's eyes turned stone cold, and he held the lighted torch right above Long Tom's fuse stick. "Would you like me to shoot again, Miss Stone?" She shook her head, lowering to the deck. The Lost Boys all dived into the sea with their small weapons. They'd save Peter. "I almost had him."

"Yeah, I could see that by the way he had a dagger between the two of you, ready to strike!" She groaned. "I'll best him next time." Then she heard a crow.

**AN: Cliffhanger! This is one of the last chapters, and then it's off to the sequel! Please follow, favorite, and review, and love the next chapter! **


	18. The second fight

**The second fight**

_A warning to the people; the good and the evil.  
This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. This is war._

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live and the moment to die.  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight!  
_

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth.  
It's a brave new world, from the last to the first. _

_A warning to the prophet; the liar the honest.  
This is war._

_To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah.  
This is war._

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live and the moment to die.  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth.  
It's a brave new world, from the last to the first._

Julie turned to see the boy behind her, looking at the dagger in her hands. She looked pointedly at her sword in his belt. He sheathed it, holding it out to her, careful to make sure it was tightly in his grip. She flew up to him, grabbing her sword and handing Peter his dagger at the same time. He grabbed the dagger and she flew back to the deck, not for a second taking her eyes off of him. Hook put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. It was time to fight again. She flew up to him and raised her sword. Remember the moves. Defense. Block and block again. Advance. Strike...and miss. Okay; keep offense. Keep the stance. Defense. Extension. Block. Retreat. Advance. Strike...and miss again. Defense again. Block and dodge another swing. Keep from getting gutted. "Julie, come back to the hideout." Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Offense. Strike...miss. Keep fighting. Retreat. Block. Block. Dodge. Advance. Strike...miss. Focus! Defense. Block and dodge. Keep all blood intact. Their swords formed an 'X' and he leaned forward. "Stop being stupid and come back." Just then, her head started forcing voices into her head. Koxnix's voice. _Julie, don't give up. You have to keep fighting him. He's a curse. You've already begun to fall for him._

Ignore and block. Advance. Strike...miss! Don't look into his eyes; just at his sword. Block and ignore the pleading look in his green eyes. Shake your head. Okay, don't do that; he just smiled. _Remember the Sky Dancers? _Julie froze, and Peter almost was able to strike before she resumed position. _You're falling for him, and that's a big no-no._ "Julie, stop being stupid!" Laugh coldly and keep blocking and advancing. Ignore the spirit. Strike...miss! Focus! Defense. Stop!

She was right above the water, looking at him. He had his back to the pirate ship, and was just looking at her. He held out his already injured arm slowly, as if wondering if she'd do it again. She lowered her sword slightly and debated on what to do. Hook drew his hook across his neck symbolically. _Kill him!_ Right. She held her sword between them, and saw the hurt in his eyes, but the determination didn't leave. He put his hand down and held his dagger up again. "Come back, please." Julie saw how much the last word hurt him. Peter Pan never begged a girl to do anything for him. He must have seen the look of amazement on her face because he quickly covered up his emotions, but he was lousy at it compared to her. "Do that again." Peter tried to shake his head, but she sheathed her sword and held his face still with her hands, even though it hurt her injured one. He must have noticed it, because he grabbed her hand tenderly and moved it back to her side. "I can't go back." And before he could respond, she zoomed to the crow's nest, where she sat down and started crying silently.

**Peter**

Julie flew to the crow's nest, and Peter didn't even try to stop her. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke to him, and knew she was fighting herself from the inside. He looked down at the deck; at the amazed pirates and the angry Hook. Peter knew Julie probably wouldn't be a pirate anymore after this, and that she wouldn't be a Lost Girl, but he wondered what she would be. He yelled in frustration; not caring if Hook or his crew heard him. He was so stupid! He should have just let her be, but now she didn't have a place to be. He whistled, and the Lost Boys swam to him through the water. He pointed back to the island, and they nodded. He started flying back, not listening to the cheers of the pirates.

**Julie**

A sharp whistle pierced the air and Julie peered over the low wall to see Peter flying back to the island as the Lost Boys swam below him. She shook her head. She knew she couldn't be a pirate after this, and she couldn't be with Peter either. She peered down at the pirates, but they were all cheering, except Hook. He was glaring up at her. _Julie, you have to leave. Now. Hook will kill you, and being with Peter any longer might too. _She put her hand on her forehead, trying desperately to force Koxnix out of her head. _I'm not in your head. Leave; now._ Julie decided to trust the spirit of the universe. She flew away, just as a bullet hit the mast right where her head had been. She nodded, flying toward the island, but into a different direction than Peter. She was heading to the Black Castle.

Julie reached the Black Castle quickly and landed on the black rock stairs. She couldn't stay for too long, but she could at least spend the night. Then she heard a pair of footsteps. Guess not.

Peter reached her before she could hide and stood there, taking her in. She tried to run, but he reached her left arm; grabbing it and holding her in place. "Stay." She shook her head. "I can't."

"You can, Julie." Before she could protest, he pulled her into a hug. "Please stay." _She can't stay, Pan. _Julie shook her head, pushing away from Peter, but he gripped her arm. His face told her he didn't recognize the voice. "Who's there?" _Don't you remember me? I am Koxnix; spirit of the universe. _Peter's face betrayed he knew who it was. "What do you want?" _I want to tell you something. _Peter gasped and looked over at Julie. "Did you see somethi..." He nodded. When he spoke, his voice was dry. "Yeah. I did." _Julie can't stay. Her life is in jeopardy with you. _Peter shook his head. "You're lying!" _The brother of Neverland herself doesn't lie, stupid boy!_ "I don't care who you are! Leave us alone and take your lies with you!" Just as the words left his mouth, Julie gasped, clutching her arm as tightly as she dared. The cut had exploded in horrible pain. Peter ran to her and tried to help, but his touch only made it hurt worse. She pushed him away as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Stop it!" Julie gasped in relief, now kneeling on the ground, as the pain subsided. "Are you okay?" Peter didn't dare touch her, but he looked her over with his eyes, making sure she wasn't bleeding or missing limbs or anything. "What was that?" _That is only a small portion of what I can do. Neverland has said I cannot harm you, but I don't need to. I did nothing but show you what you can do to her. Do not make it worse. _Julie rose shakily to her feet. "I'm okay." She nodded, as if trying to convince herself.

_The pirates were her only hope, but you ruined it by showing up. _"That's not true, Peter." _It is true. Being with you only makes her chances of terrible death even higher. _Julie ran to him, hugging him tightly, but he pushed her away, shaking his head. "He's right. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have gone to the pirates. I only make things worse." He turned around, but she grasped his arm tightly with her uninjured one. "Peter, please stay!" He shook his head. "I can't." He shook out of her grip and flew up and out of the castle. Julie fell to her knees; but not from pain. Her body was heaving with the enormous sobs and tears that were pouring out of her.

**Peter**

Peter flew into the hideout, and all the Lost Boys ran to him. "Are we regrouping?" He shook his head, stalking to his room and letting the bear skin slap against the stone walls as he disappeared behind it. He flung himself and did something he had never, ever done before, ever; he cried.

When he was done, he wiped his eyes and walked out of his room, to find the boys all gathered around the table. "I'm going out. I'll be right back. Soon." He flew out. He needed to say goodbye. He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her one last time.

When he got to the Black Castle again, he looked around, but Julie wasn't there. He turned to leave, but the annoying spirit, Koxnix, called out _you shouldn't have come back._ "I know that. Where's Julie?" The girl stepped out of the shadows in front of him. "Right here." He ran to hug her, and she quickly returned it, and they just stood there hugging for what felt like forever. _Now leave, stupid boy._ "Okay, no offense or anything, but why do you think she's in danger because of me?" _She's cursed. And hanging around curses is a big no-no. _"Cursed by who?" _Do you really want to know?_ "Yeah." A big, glowing, red arrow appeared and pointed to Peter. He instantly felt his heart beat faster, and so loud he was sure Julie could hear it. "No way." _Yes way. You did. And you can remember when._

**Flashback**

_Peter threw his pen across the room, unable to take it. He had written down everything, just because Summer had said to, but now he was feeling even worse. He shook his head. He yelled. "Aghhh!" He looked in his book, and read the last part. Then he read the name. Julie Ray Stone. He growled deep in his throat. "I wish there was no Julie Ray Stone! No more girls to come and leave me as soon as I start liking her even a little bit!" He felt the ground at his feet tremble and the walls shook. A wind swept through the room and out again as soon as it left. _

**End of flashback**

"No way. But I didn't mean to!" He looked over at Julie, who had been watching the air closely. Peter realized his whole flashback had been on view for her. "Julie, I didn't mean to..." She shrugged. "It's fine; I guess."

"You're not angry?" She shrugged again. "She might be angry, but I'm definitely not." Peter looked around. "Hook."


	19. The final battle

**LAST CHAPTER! YAY! I am so happy! Anyway, here is the last chapter, enjoy, and read the note at the bottom as well. Here's the chapter:**

**The final battle**

The pirate captain walked down the stairs to be on level ground with them. His forget-me-not blue eyes glinted wickedly and his hook looked unusually sharp as he looked from Peter to Julie. "I heard everything. And I think..." he unsheathed his sword and held it up to the light. "it makes things a whole ton easier for me. Don't you think?" Peter stepped protectively in front of Julie, and the girl let him. She wasn't about to pick fights about who got to be closer to Hook. The captain looked right at Julie and whispered softly, a hint of mockery in his voice, "you know, you can't protect her if you can't touch her; can you? If you can't be near her, how can you save her from the fate I'll deliver to her today?" Peter looked right into his eyes, pulling out his dagger and pointing it at the man. "If you think you're even going to touch her, you better rethink your whole plan." Hook chuckled. "I have a better chance of it than you do." Julie cleared her throat. "Don't mess with the Pan. He's the Keeper. The Keeper has Neverland on his side. Bad idea." Hook growled. "Unfortunately, he doesn't. Apparently, he doesn't even have her brother on his side." He grinned. "But that's only to my advantage."

The fight was on, and it was all Julie could do but join in. Peter struck. Hook blocked. Then Hook struck. Peter blocked. It went on like that for several minutes, and neither one was able to land a blow on each other. Until Peter cut Hook's leg, and Hook returned with a sharp cut on the area where Julie had already cut him. Julie could tell Peter was losing, so she drew her sword and jumped beside him. "What are you doing?" Julie blocked a swing from Hook, who was adapting well and lunged, but the captain blocked it easily. "What does it look like? Saving your butt!" Peter and Julie fought side by side until they reached a narrow staircase, and Julie stepped in front of Peter, fighting alone. She blocked, struck. Then advanced, strike...miss! She retreated and blocked until she was able to strike, and she brought her sword down on Hook's shoulder; making crimson blood seep out quickly, but the captain kept fighting. She parried, struck, blocked, struck, and dodged a nasty kick. She then delivered her own sidekick, which sent Hook clutching his gut, but he fought on, tiredly. He was able to score a few minor cuts on her legs, but nothing bled more than a few drops, so she kept going. When the fighting area opened up more, Peter joined her side again, and they fought the captain side by side.

Hook was able to injure Peter with minor cuts, but he quickly came back into the fight when the blood stopped flowing. Together, they drove him back until they reached a ledge that dropped off into the water below. Hook kept fighting, but then he was able to drive them back a bit until he was out of danger. Julie thought about just stopping; flying away, but that wouldn't satisfy the captain. He would want more bloodshed soon. Just then, Julie heard a sound and she turned around. Hook stepped right up to her, but he was staring at something else. He was staring at the figure right in front of them. "Lilly."

Tiger Lilly looked fine. She was wearing her usual assortment of beads, feathers, fringe, and skins. And her eyes were wearing their usual glint. She grabbed her knife from her belt, and Julie saw the bent point glint sharply. It was still stained slightly red; probably too badly to wash off. She was grinning. And she was looking right at Julie. The Piccaninny princess walked right up to Julie; pushing past Peter, and stared her down. Then she smiled and looked at Hook. "Mine." The fight began again.

Julie blocked mostly; anything to get that dagger as far away from her as possible. When she did get strikes in, they were sloppy and uncoordinated, so she stuck to defensive. Tiger Lilly got bored of jabbing, so she started to go on defense. Julie started playing the moves in her head; anything to help her remember them. Advance, block, strike...miss. Retreat. Block and dodge a kick. Advance strike...miss. Be on the defensive again. Block. Block. Block. Dodge a kick. Offence. Keep your balance.

Then Julie saw her chance and she took it. She _cackled_ inwardly. This was going to be good!

**Peter**

"Oh, come down and fight me like a man!" Peter cackled as Hook tried to get a swing at him, but the boy was way too high. "I'm not a man! I'm a boy!" He laughed, landing on the ground in front of Hook anyway. The man swung at Peter, but missed, and the boy kicked him in the stomach, laughing. "Be careful, old man. You might hurt yourself."

"Old man!" Hook ran at the boy, but Peter crawled between his legs and the pirate slammed against the stone wall, laying dazed for a second before scrambling back up. "You try too hard; you'll hurt yourself." Hook swung his sword angrily, not caring how close he was cutting it until his blade got stuck in the wall. "I don't have time to deal with you, boy!"

"Well, you better make time, because this is going to take a while!" Peter cackled, flying right above Hook so the captain couldn't reach him. He laughed even louder as Hook tried to jump up and down to get him, only to strain his leg muscles in the process. "Watch out Codfish, or your old bones will give out!"

"That is it!" Hook ran at the flying boy, who danced nimbly out of reach. When the captain paused slightly, out of breath, Peter bounced off his sword, doing a flip in midair and snatching Hook's hat. He shredded it with his dagger, letting the feathered pieces drift to the floor right in front of Hook, who groaned and yelled loudly. "Boy, get down here right now!" He just smirked, floating on his back. "Hey, what's Lilly doing? Is she backed up against a wall or floating in the water?" Hook looked over to where Julie and Tiger Lilly were fighting, and smirked. "Boy, you better see this one yourself." Peter flew over to where he could see them properly and laughed.

Julie was fighting Tiger Lilly, who was fighting for her life. Julie was clashing her sword against Tiger Lilly's knife, jumping toward her randomly and yelling a beginning of a war cry before jumping back and cackling. Each fake attack sent Lilly jumping backward with a horrified look on her face. Julie lifted her sword up higher, then lowered it, wobbling it. "Hands up. Right now." Tiger Lilly nodded, reluctantly raising her hands so the other girl could see them. Peter laughed, and Julie turned, a wide grin on her face. She bowed low to the floor, and Peter clapped loudly. Tiger Lilly tried to sneak sideways, but Julie heard her and pushed her sword into a crack in the wall right next to the princess's head, so the rethought it. Even Hook smiled. Then the Piccaninny princess grabbed her sword, and before Peter could warn Julie, scraped the blade across the wrappings on her arm.

Julie stifled a scream, but a strangled gasp still escaped. Peter flew toward her, and instantly regretted looking at the wound. Her arm was covered in a sickly pink paste, which had been applied, but the actual wound was worse. Peter was looking at a long gash that went from below Julie's shoulder to her elbow. The gap was thin but deep, and oozing blood. Peter had never seen so much blood. Tiger Lilly had reopened the gash, and the skin around the cut was infected and terrible pale. Julie looked down at it, then back at Lilly, and she tried to move toward the princess, but she stumbled. Peter caught her, hanging onto her, and she collapsed in his arms.

**Julie**

"Julie. Julie, are you alright? Julie?" Julie woke to someone shaking her shoulder. It was Peter. She looked around and realized she was in her room at the hideout, lying in her bed. She tried to get up, but Peter pushed her back down. "Lay down. That cut is pretty bad, still. The tribal medicine man was only just able to heal it at all." She nodded. "How'd the fight go?" He laughed. "You definitely one. Definitely." She laughed back with him. "Julie, do you want to stay here? With me?" She nodded. "Yeah. And I don't care how much it hurts me." Wind whispered through the room. The walls and floor trembled. And then it was gone. _The curse...is lifted upon you, Julie Ray Stone. _Julie smiled. Then she hugged Peter, who leaned over to hug her back; careful of her newly-bandaged arm. She smiled. _This is how it feels to live, _she thought. She could feel Peter was thinking the same thing. _This is how it feels to be happy. This is how it feels. I love how it feels._

**AN: That was the last chapter! Yes! Anyway, I am making a sequel, and a threequell as well. And by the way, everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed; you all get virtual cupcakes! :) And please read the sequel, as it will be much better than this one. **


End file.
